Champions, Seers, and Twists of Fate
by Sabiruna
Summary: Sequel to Step it Up, PTB.  My version of season four of the series.  Angel Inc. has lost another member, gained two unexpected members and are on the search still for Cordelia and The Light.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon and _Angel _the series.

**Synopsis:** Connor and Cordelia are saved from Quor'toth, aged seven months. Thanks to mis-communications and false prophecies the PTB have decided their champion has lost his way, and with it, his seer. With the loss of Gunn they've gained two new members and Angel Investigations continues their fight and search.

**A/N:** This is my version of season four of Angel. It's the sequel to _Step it Up, PTB_, my season three. Major major thanks to sheshe21 for all the encouragement, reviews and. . . the title!

**Chapter One**

_"It has been three months."_

_"Such a small amount of time."_

_"For us."_

_"He has continued his fight."_

_Eyes met and the male half of the blue and gold twins tilted his head._

_"You believe we should return the seer."_

_"They are bound by soul and now by the light."_

_"We have sent him a guide."_

_"No, we have sent him the guide's request."_

_"There is hope for him, we will wait."_

_"The child and seer are safe, but it is coming."_

_"I know."_

**AA**

Things had settled into a routine and while Wesley kept up his notes, and his letters to Cordelia. They were busy, with clients, and with the messages from the PTB. Brought to them by Tara, who was very quiet. At first, she seemed almost painfully shy, but Fred had befriended her and the two were sitting in the lobby looking over a book and chatting. Their heads bowed towards each other as they spoke the sound of the front door had them looking up and Fred grinning.

"Hey there cupcakes! What are we working on?"

"Lorne! Oh we're just helping with some research, how are you doing?"

"Oh the usual, clients that need a guiding light and before you ask, no nothing on the Princess."

Fred sat back down with a sigh. Tara averted her eyes. While they had all been kind and accepting, there was no escaping the fact that they still wanted their seer back. Not her.

"Lorne."

Tara turned to see Angel and Lindsey come up from the basement. Angel of course seemed fine, Lindsey was sweating and rubbing his shoulder.

"Are you all, all right?"

Lindsey gave a nod to Lorne and smiled.

"Oh I'm fine. Just having a hard time with sword play."

Angel shrugged off of Fred's look. She still thought Angel was a bit harder on Lindsey then he needed to be.

"He feints to the left. It's obvious and a hole in his defense."

Lorne clapped his hands.

"Well, I have a little announcement. I'm leaving town!"

Suddenly everyone was in a tizzy. Wesley came out of the office confused and finally Lorne shook his head, hands up to get their attention.

"Hold on there, kiddies! It's just a gig. I'll be in Las Vegas for a couple of days. I'm hoping to drum up business for the club and maybe see if I can cast a wider net in our search for the Princess."

Fred pouted, she was a little more on edge these days about losing members of their little family. Angel had been fighting but he'd also been more distant, driven. It felt like he wasn't really around. When Connor's cries could be heard they all turned to look at either Angel or the stairs. Angel frowned.

"Fred could you?"

She nodded and headed for the stairs, Tara went to follow. Lorne gave Angel a look but he shook it off and went to the kitchen to make up the bottle if Fred needed it. He was trying, but even though Connor looked like him and a bit like Darla, he saw Cordelia when he looked at him. It didn't help that Connor was still calling for her. It had lessened, no more tears at night, but every once in awhile, he would look around and call for 'Ma'. It was too much and all Angel could think of was that if he worked harder, if he did more, then he'd get her back for him.

**AA**

Spike's eyes were vacant, distant. He had been struggling for months now, with the feeling of a soul, with the voices, with the memories. Often it was too much, as it was today. Standing in the disused courtyard of the mansion he'd last been in with Drusilla and Angelus, he seemed unaware of much.

"Haven' seen her. Should. Shouldn' I?"

His head tilted and he focused, for a moment at least, on the dying flowers. Lifting a hand lazily he fingered it's petals.

"Been too long, so long for li'l slayers. Could be dead, could be old. Pretty eyes gone white wit' age, skin lost it's smooth warmth."

He turned, smiled, but again it was distant, he wasn't in the here and now, it was getting better but it was still a struggle to be here and now.

"Did it for her, yeah? Think she'll notice? Love me now?"

His face slowly fell and he lowered his head.

"Disappointed. Been very disappointin' I have."

"Uggh!"

His head snapped up as the brunette walked towards him. She had been calm, kind, helping him get this far. She'd been having visions, more and more often and he could tell, there was a problem. They were out of time, because she was pushing more. This time, he had faded away again and she had let him. For a little while. Now, he need to snap out of it. Stepping down into the courtyard she walked over and stood in front of him, hands on her hips.

"We've been over this. You got your soul for this slayer. I get it. The soul hurts, having one sucks. Join the club!"

He blinked, a little clearer just from her blunt assessment. Tossing her arms up she started pacing.

"Got it for her, yeah?"

"Yes! Okay, you got your soul for a girl, _verrrry_ romantic. Here's the problem. Now, you're a champion. There's more to it then just impressing a girl!"

He frowned and the look he gave her his own puppy dog eyes. For a moment she had the image of deeper brown eyes doing the same look. Her own eyes went distant for a moment, then she shook it off. Staring back at the softer blue eyes she softened and smiled. Cupping his face in both her hands.

"Something big is coming. The Powers chose you, as their champion. If we don't get it together, even the slayer won't survive. Trust me, pity, regrets, they don't help. There is nothing we can do about the past. Nothing. We can only start where we are, and do what we can with what we have. Okay?"

His jaw tensed. He'd seen her having the visions, unable to say exactly what was going on. Frustrated at not knowing enough. He nodded and she smiled letting go of his face. A small cry came from inside and she sighed. He grinned and looked beyond her.

"Kid's up."

"And hungry probably. We okay?"

Spike nodded.

"Yeah, we're good. I'm good. Go take care of the niblet."

She patted his face and headed inside. His eyes clearing, a moment of clarity that would last longer, each time longer and longer. He shook his head softly and the smile was gone.

"Still don' see why she can' remember. Don' seem fair. T' her or the niblet."

**AA**

Angel made up the bottle and stayed in the kitchen, giving himself a moment of not trying to look happy. Trying not to brood. With Cordelia gone, Fred took up the mantle of making sure he didn't brood. While she might not have Cordy's touch, she had her own and the guilt he got whenever she pouted or gave him that look of utter disappointment, he painted on his smile and headed out again. He just, needed breathing room. The irony not lost on him, as he didn't need to breathe. So when Lorne came in he automatically straightened his shoulders and went to smile. Pausing as Lorne clapped him on the shoulder and offered him a smile.

"It's all right Angelcakes. No need to paint the mask for little old me."

Angel let his shoulders slump again and nodded.

"Thanks."

"I was saying my goodbyes and wanted to make sure I got a chance to talk to you."

"Something wrong?"

"Think you're asking the wrong demon that question. Look, I see that this is still hard on you and we're doing all we can. . . "

"It isn't enough!"

Lorne shook his head.

"It's all we have, champ. We all want her back, barely got to see the little one before she was gone. Thing is, you can't ignore the rest of your family."

"I'm, not ignoring Connor. . . "

"I'm not talking about just Connor."

Angel looked at him confused and Lorne just smiled.

"When you figure it out, we'll be here big guy."

Angel nodded, not really understanding but hoping for the best. He let Lorne say his goodbyes and then headed out to the lobby to hand the bottle to Fred. Tara cleared her throat and he looked over.

"Is it a vision?"

"Uh, well, I don't, really have visions."

Wesley sighed and came over to sit with Fred and Connor, keeping an eye on the boy as he toddles around with his bottle.

"She's explained that Angel, she gets, messages."

Angel nodded and waited for Tara to explain.

"I uh, I know we were looking for a way, a way to find, Cordelia. But, the Powers are blocking her. I, I _do_ know that she's safe and, and okay."

Angel frowned, and Wesley looked confused. Lindsey came down from upstairs showered and changed.

"What did I miss?"

"Tara seems to believe that everything is fine."

Angel's tone was stiff and Tara winced slightly. Wesley stuck up for her immediately.

"I believe what she said was that Cordelia is safe and all right. Tara, could you possibly try explaining, _how_ you know this?

Tara worried at her lip while her fingers fidgeted with her skirt. Fred leaned forward and touched her hands hoping to calm her.

"From the Powers right?"

"Um, actually not exactly."

Everyone froze and Angel lowered his arms ready to step forward. Lindsey stopped him with a hand on his arm and a look. Lindsey put on a smile, and was immediately in lawyer mode.

"Okay well, let's start from the beginning. How did you get here? Who sent you to help Angel?"

Tara took a deep breath. She didnt' need them either, being dead, but she was used to being alive so had a hard time playing dead, as it were.

"I'm, not really supposed to tell."

Again Lindsey tried to take the lead. Angel could be threatening but sometimes you needed a lighter touch.

"And who said you shouldn't tell?"

Tara looked around and finally shrugged.

"The seer."

Blinks around and Lindsey stepped closer. Tara looked up at him then closed her eyes.

"Okay, so um, the Powers had a seer ready to come, but, he was worried about coming, said it would make things, complicated. So he asked me to come. He, tells me what to do. I think, he gets the visions and he knows where Cordelia and the baby are."

Angel shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I want to meet him."

Heads went up and Tara looked frightened.

"I, I don't think-"

"I don't care. If he knows where she is and he's busy hiding when he should be here, I want to find out why."

Lindsey shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

"I'd have to agree actually. Sounds to me like whoever this seer is, he's shirking his duties, and left you with the job and the brunt of the problems. You shouldn't have to explain his decisions, he should."

Tara looked around hoping someone would have a different opinion but they all seemed to agree and when Connor went for the stairs, his bottle dropping to the floor and calling out for Ma she got up and quickly went to pick him up before he could get far. Holding him to her hip she nodded.

"I'll, ask."

No one moved and so she handed Connor over to Angel and then closed her eyes. They were used to it by now. It was how she got her 'messages'. So they watched, and waited. When her eyes opened again there was silence. Angel was bouncing Connor trying to calm him and was the least patient.

"Well?"

"He's, coming."

"Always knew you were the stubborn type, champ."

Everyone turned to the voice coming from the office. Leaning against the door frame was a messy but grinning Irish half demon. No one recognized him of course, except for Angel.

"Doyle?"

"Got it in one. Told you he was sharp, eh?"

Doyle grinned and nodded to Tara before heading forward. He gave a nod to everyone.

"So, this is the new crew? Lookin' good. Come a long way, haven't ya?"

"Doyle. You know where Cordelia is and you've been hiding her?"

"Think we need a talk. So hear you lot got a garden!"

He headed for the doors and Angel looked like he was going to strangle the man. Growling lightly he handed Connor to Tara as he passed and followed the man out. The others looked around at each other.

"Was that?"

"Doyle. Angel's first seer. He, died, gave Cordy the visions."

We explained, quite a bit surprised himself.

They all turned to look towards the courtyard and wondered if it was possible to kill a dead seer, because Angel was not happy.

**AA**

Spike had gotten himself together. Changed and headed to the small nursery they'd set up for the baby when they first arrived. For some reason it didn't bother Cordelia at all that she was to stay there. At the house, in the courtyard, or just outside. She never ventured into the town and didn't question why. Which seemed to bother Spike at first. He had to be careful he knew, and he'd agreed to not call Angel and his friends right away, or at all, but he thought that if she was just 'accidentally' found, then he wouldn't have to worry about it. He still felt badly that she didn't remember, and wondered briefly on the kid, but lately, he didn't mind at all that he had them to himself. She was his worry stone. She kept him sane more often than not. It wasn't his kid, but he grew to care for her, and the job of protecting her was no longer a job, but a true want. As time went on he went from feeling badly for Angel and blaming him. He had to have done something to make them decide to take her memories of him right?

Standing in the doorway he crossed arms and leaned against the door smiling down at her as she nursed the baby.

"Niblet was pretty hungry, eh?"

Cordelia looked up and heaved a sigh.

"I don't know where she puts it. As much as she eats she should be a sausage!"

Teasing in her eyes she looked down and nuzzled the bridge of her nose over the baby's cheek. Her fingers grabbing for her mother's hair. Cordelia had become an expert in nursing and making sure no one saw anything. Probably because he made a remark once about 'lucky babe'. Adjusting her shirt she picked the kid up and headed to the crib he'd gotten on a clearer night out and stopped short. Her eyes went white and he moved quickly. Taking the baby from her he laid the child down, muttering to her to calm her and covering her up for a nap before turning back to Cordelia.

She started full out glowing and floating a bit off the floor. Grabbing her arms as she came down he frowned.

"Same thing, pet?"

She shook her head and glanced over to see that Francis was all right.

"No, not yet. It's something though. You need to go out and stop it. Think your up for it?"

Spike grinned.

"Champion now luv, remember? Comes wit' the job right? Point me to it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon, _Angel _and _Buffy _the series.

**Chapter Two**

_"He should not be there!"_

_"We did tell him to go."_

_"No, we told him to go and he asked to send the dead witch instead."_

_"We also told him to keep an eye on them for us."_

_"You give them too much."_

_"We shall see. For now, he is only telling them what they already know."_

_"I believe we are loosing control of the situation."_

_"They are taking their fate into their own hands."_

_"With what is to come, is that wise?"_

_She raised her eyes and emotionless yet again she stared at her brother._

_"We shall see."_

**AA**

Angel had followed him out and was standing now staring. Arms crossed as Doyle took a look around. From time to time he would reach for something, a plant, a twig. Once he wiped his fingers off on his lapel. Finally he looked up at Angel and gave a crooked grin.

"Nice set up you have here, champ. We had to make do with a dingy old office."

"So glad you're pleased."

He laughed and walked towards Angel.

"No, you're not."

"Cordelia."

Angel bit it off and Doyle shook his head.

"Knew it would happen, you know. Big, tall, dark and broody steal me girl."

Angel winced and Doyle shook his head, inclined it and started walking, letting Angel fall into step with him as the strolled around the courtyard.

"I'm sorry, Doyle I, I didn't expect. . . "

"No, no reason to apologize. The princess sure has changed though, eh?"

"Yeah, she has."

"No hard feelings you know. That's not what this is about."

"Then what is it about?"

"Not about you."

Angel stopped and Doyle held up as well facing him.

"Surprises you, don't it? Got so used to it bein' about you. It's not."

Angel still looked confused but he didnt' know what questions to ask. Finally Doyle sighed.

"Look, I loved her, sure, and she loved me, or could have. We all make choices, and I made mine. Wouldn't change a thing. Well, except maybe the visions. Had no idea they'd kill her, believe me."

Angel relaxed a bit but nodded. He needed that at least. Doyle grinned.

"She's good for you. Well she was, if you weren't so fat headed."

"My head, is not fat."

"It's a giant melon it is boy-o."

"So what is this about, Doyle?"

"Something big. Powers need all hands on deck and you weren't prepared."

"So it _is_ about me."

Doyle tossed his arms up.

"Glad to see your ego is still in tact! It's about the seer, and the kid. Which, by the way, great name."

He grinned and Angel rolled his eyes.

"Tara said she's safe, if that's true, why are they hiding her from me?"

"Because you lot would rush over and mess up the work she's doing now."

"Because she belongs here!"

"You won't hear an argument on that from me."

"Then tell me where she is!"

Doyle winced.

"I wish I could. Look, I'm not supposed to be helping you. Well, not with that. Give you your missions and that's it. That's the deal."

Angel went to say something and Doyle stopped him with a look.

"**But,** here's what I can tell you. She's closer than you think, and I've been keeping an eye on her. She's safe. She misses you guys, even if she doesn't know that's what she's missing."

"Meaning?"

"Just listen. You need to think outside the box here, champ. You guys have followed the rules, done what you need to, now it's time to step it up. We choose our own fate. Make it happen."

Angel wasnt' sure he understood but he sighed.

"Right so no real information just, stop waiting on the Powers to fix things."

"That's one way of looking at it. Oh, one more thing, champ. Look them up."

"Look what up?"

"The kids. You don't think it's a little odd that they have titles? Boy's not even two, my little namesake isn't even 6 months."

"The Destroyer, the Light."

Doyle smiled.

"The Light of Restoration. Otherwise they are known as the Destroyer, and Restorer. Kind o' fits, huh?"

Angels brow furrowed. That was odd, and something they hadn't looked into for awhile. Once they had stopped things coming for Connor, they just let it go, wanting him to have a normal childhood. He felt the hand on his shoulder and looked at Doyle.

"I got faith in ya, champ. You'll need your family for this, all of them. And don't worry, I'll be around."

He grinned and getting a smile from Angel, stepped back and disappeared. Leaving Angel to think over what he said.

**AA**

Spike grabbed the woman's arm and ran. She was trying to keep up but kept glancing behind her.

"Keep moving, pet. Need t' get to higher ground."

She panted but looked ahead again and sped up.

"There, that's where I live!"

He nodded and ran for the building, unaware he'd been spotted. Throwing open the door he tossed the girl towards the stairs.

"Get movin!"

"But-"

"Go!"

He turned towards the door and pulled out an axe. What came through the door was an angry slayer.

"Spike? What are you doing? Leave her alone or I swear -"

"Not now slayer! Get on the stairs! Help the bit get away from th' ground."

She frowned and looked past him to the girl slowly going up one step at a time and watching the floor and Spike. Before she could ask anymore the ground under her feet trembled and she lost her footing. With a frustrated growl Spike grabbed her and tossed her towards the stairs as well. The marble floor broke into pieces and something resembling a large worm reared up. He jumped and speared it through what he hoped was the head. The girl screamed and Buffy scrambled back to her feet.

"What the hell?"

"Not now slayer!"

He hacked at the creature, some sort of clear and brownish fluids splattering over him and the walls, finally an odd keening sound and it went still. He stabbed at it a few more times just in case then wiped at his face and turned to the two women. The one smiled and held her hand to her chest.

"Oh my god, thank you!"

Spike nodded and turned to head out.

Buffy in shock rushed out after him.

"Spike!"

He stopped, wiping at his face and turned.

"Yeah?"

"What the hell? You disappeared for months, show up and are rescuing women? What is going on?"

"Got a soul now. No curse like the poof, but a soul. Got it for you."

She blinked.

"For, me?"

He smiled sadly.

"That such a s'prise, slayer? Told ya I loved ya. But can't see me as a man, so went t' get a soul."

"Spike. . . "

"No, don' matter no more."

"You, don't love me anymore?"

He was a little too pleased with the note of panic in her voice.

"Sure do. But things are diff'rnt now. Someone up there thinks me a champion. Got my own path now. Gotta follow it for meself."

She looked confused and he nodded to the building they just left.

"Might wanna talk t' Anya. I'd say she's been a busy girl. Be seein' ya slayer."

He headed off. Buffy just watched, something didn't seem right. He had a soul? Was playing hero? No, he said champion. She frowned and followed him, careful not to be seen. She followed him through town and to Angel's old mansion. Frowning she stayed low and watched. Wondering why he was there and not his crypt. Debating if she should go in or not, she heard a baby cry and freaked out. Sure he had prisoners or was back with Drusilla and her sick ways she jumped up and kicked the door open to find Cordelia rocking a child in her arms. Cordelia. Looking way too at home and way too capable with a screaming child. She looked at the baby, then up to her old enemy, friend, whatever. Cordelia frowned and looked at her.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

**AA**

Angel came back in alone and they all looked at him. He looked up and frowned.

"What?"

"You didn't, um, kill him did ya?"

Fred asked nervously. Angel sighed and rolled his eyes.

"No Fred, he left."

Wesley stood up and took his glasses off before asking the other question they all had.

"Did he, give you any information on Cordelia?"

"Yes. And no. He can't tell us where she is. He says he's keeping an eye on her, and I trust him."

Lindsey wasn't nearly up to date on Doyle so wasn't going to ask why. Instead he nodded.

"So what _did _he tell you?"

Angel rubbed at the back of his neck and came over to sit down. Connor came right for him, trying to get into his lap. It was rare these days that Angel just played with him or held him. Angel picked him up and held him in his lap, letting him yawn and put his head down.

"He said it's time to take fate in our own hands. To think outside the box. He also said, we need more information on the kids."

Lindsey frowned.

"The kids? We know about Connor. The Destroyer. I've got most of the information that Wolfram and Hart had found. But, it was about Sahjahn."

Angel stroked Connor's hair and glanced up.

"He said Connor is the Destroyer, and Francis, she's the Light."

"We knew that already though. I've searched but found no specific information on the Light."

"I know Wes, but he said that wasn't it. She's the Light of Restoration. Or, the Restorer."

Wes replaced his glasses.

"The Destroyer and the Restorer?"

Angel nodded.

"I'll do some more research."

Lindsey started pacing, licking at his lip and rubbing at his chin. A sure sign he was thinking. Angel frowned.

"What is it Lindsey?"

"Well, your friend said think outside the box right?"

"Spit it out."

"What if, we stop looking for her?"

"What?"

Three faces turned to him surprised and upset. He held up his hand.

"Hear me out. We've been looking and he says we won't find her. So how about she finds us?"

They all settled a bit but were still confused.

"How?"

Angel was willing to try about anything at this point.

"Not to bring up bad memories, but her visions from the Powers have been hijacked before."

He was careful as he said it and sure enough Angel growled and as Connor whined he stopped and stroked the boy's head. Fred, however, had caught on as had Tara. Both smiling and looking at each other as they spoke quickly, almost over each other.

"We can find a way to make a vision of our own!"

"Send it to her so she thinks it's from the powers."

"It has to be really bad though."

"Something that she has to take care of, not just her champion."

"That way they _both_ show up!"

"We'll bring her to us!"

They were almost squealing and then realized no one else was as excited. Tara blushed and Fred turned to look at them all. Angel frowned and picked up his now almost asleep son. He looked at them all and nodded.

"Wes, work on researching the kids. Tara, Fred, Lindsey, work on the vision. Figure out something that won't hurt her but will bring her here."

For the first time in a long time they all felt suddenly useful and split up as Angel headed up the stairs.

**AA**

Spike had gone to wash up when he heard Cordy screaming for him. Swearing under his breath he quickly slid on some pants and grabbed a shirt as he headed back down. Finding Cordy cradling the baby to her and staring daggers at Buffy he sighed and explained that was the slayer. Told her to go take care of the baby and he'd deal with it. One she was upstairs he pulled his shirt on and started buttoning it. Buffy finally broke the silence.

"You had better have a _really_ good reason for this."

Spike sighed and sat down, putting his feet up on the table.

"Take a seat slayer. 'ts a long story."

She looked like she was going to be stubborn but finally sat down. He didn't say much at first, and he didn't really look at her. He explained about the trials, how he barely survived them but did. When he did he was lost, the soul was, too much pressure. He wasn't sure he could survive it when Skip showed up. Some large demon and explained that the Powers wanted him to be a champion, that he's proved himself. So they were setting him on his path, with a seer to guide him. He explained it the best he could. After, they both sat quiet. Buffy shook her head.

"So, Cordelia Chase, is a seer?"

"Yeah, seems the cheerleader was gettin' visions for the poof in L.A."

"But, she doesn't remember me. I mean, at all."

Spike shook his head and sighed.

"No. She won't. Seems she might not 'ave been happy abou' bein' taken from L.A. So the Powers took care o' her memories so she wouldn' suffer. Or so they say."

"Who's, who's kid?"

"No idea. Jus' that I'm s'possed t' protect her."

"I wonder if Cordy knows. The father I mean."

Buffy snorted and sat back, Spike glared at her, but Buffy just continued.

"Okay so she's a seer, let's just say that's true. If she was working for Angel, why is she here now?"

"Seems the poof lost his champion status."

"I can't believe that. If Angel is having a hard time, they probably took her so he could get back on track. I mean, I can't imagine trying to fight evil with her around. Oh wait I can. Did that and it sucked."

"That's it. You can leave now slayer."

Spike growled and stood up. Buffy frowned.

"What is your deal?"

"You're so worried abou' the poof, then go. Soothe his ego. We got work t' do here. An' for the record, that seer has been the only thing keepin' me sane."

Buffy blinked surprised when Spike suddenly stopped dead then ran for the stairs. Buffy took off after him and followed him to the nursery where Cordelia was glowing and floating. He grabbed her arms and brought her down as she finished and Buffy stared open mouthed.

"What, was that?"

Spike glanced over to her and answered before turning back to Cordelia and getting her to a chair.

"Vision. The big one, pet?"

"No, no, it's, just a small job. Um, the caves, over by the Meyer's cemetery? There's, some sort of demon thing there. Really gross. Think, pointy ears, really long fingernails, sharp teeth, small and crouched. He hides really well so be careful."

"Got it, you rest up, be back soon."

Cordy nodded and ran her hand through her hair as Spike got up and headed for the door. Buffy blocks his way.

"Wait, you hear there's some demon and you just go and kill it?"

" 'ts my job now, pet. Powers send the information on what needs killin' I go kill it. Save lives, all that."

She reached for his arm as he turned to leave.

"I'm coming with you."

Spike went to argue but Cordelia stops him.

"Spike, she's a slayer right? Let her help. Just be careful both of you. This thing, eats skin."

Eyes went wide and Spike and Buffy had the same reaction.

"SKIN?"

"Yeah, off of living victims. Be careful."

Spike looked at Buffy then nodded and headed out. Cordy smiled. They were off to fight demons and for some reason that made her feel, homesick? It made her wonder where home was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon, _Angel,_ and _Buffy_ the series.

**Chapter Three**

_"What did you do, seer?"_

Doyle shrugged.

"Jus' put the champ at ease."

_"You gave him information."_

"Ah no I didn't. All I said was that he should think outside the box. Technically, that's nothing."

The twins looked at each other. The woman finally spoke.

_"You believe he should, take his fate in his own hands? His destiny?"_

"Yeah, I do. I think they all should. You expect people to fight for you, and you don't show them why. People fight for a lot of reasons but because you say so, doesn't hold a lot a sway."

_"Then what does?"_

Doyle shook his head, these Powers had no way of understanding. They weren't human, never had been. They were too far removed.

"Family. Love. We fight because it's the right thing, but we also fight to make the world better, for the people in it. The people we care about. You took his family away! Of course he'd fight for them!"

_"You believe we have interfered too much?"_

_"We'll remind you that we saved the seer and her child."_

"Yeah you did, but did you ever stop and think that if you'd **told** them about the baby none of that would have happened?"

The two looked at each other.

_"He may be correct."_

_"It was not our job to inform them, they should simply have been happy with our reward."_

_"True, but there was also interference due to the prophecy."_

_"We did rectify that."_

_"Still, perhaps we stepped in too soon."_

_"Or too much. In trying to save our champion, "_

_"We could have lost him."_

"About time!"

The two looked at Doyle again.

_"Do not misunderstand, seer."_

_"We are not at fault."_

_"The champion must learn."_

_"He must follow his path."_

_"However, perhaps you are right."_

_"Perhaps, it is time for them to find their own fate."_

_"And suffer the consequences."_

"So you'll stop interfering?"

_"As will you."_

"Wait, I'm just keeping an eye on her."

_"And now she will make her own fate."_

**AA**

Buffy agreed to keep Spike's return a secret, as well as Cordelia's. It was a lot to explain anyway. They'd parted ways as soon as the demon was killed. It was slightly awkward but Buffy explained that she had a busy morning. She did. Willow was coming home and she and Xander wanted to meet her at the airport. The next morning Dawn tried to get out of school, but she was sent on her way as Buffy and Xander made their way to the airport. They stood at the line, waiting for the disembark. They craned necks and stared. Willow stepped off and did the same, neither seeing the other, and Willow walking sadly to the stairs and the luggage racks.

"I can't believe they forgot about me."

As she reached for her luggage, it was grabbed ahead of her.

"Hey that's mine!"

She turned and saw Spike holding it.

"Sure is pet. Looks heavy. Buffy teachin' ya t' pack."

She looked uncomfortable but took the bag from him.

"Um, thanks. I think."

"Oh, fair warnin' pet. Might want t' be careful o' them wishes. Forget your own power sometimes."

He glanced over her shoulder, gave a nod and headed away, head down, hands in the pocket of his duster. Willow blinked after him wondering what he was talking about. Then she remembered her wish that maybe it would be better if they didn't see her. She gasped, then looked around. Just as she did she saw Buffy and Xander coming towards her from the stairs. Grins on their faces and she finally relaxed, opening arms for the big group hug.

**AA**

Angel came out of the office with a frown and looked around.

"Wes, Fred, we need to head out."

Fred had been sitting with a book, looking for just the right demon for the vision. Wes was doing the same while Lindsey was explaining to Tara how they hijacked the visions. Everyone looked up and frowned. Wes stood.

"Where are we 'heading out'?"

"Las Vegas. I just got a call from Lorne. Something's wrong. I have no idea what. Lindsey, Tara, work on the vision, keep an eye on Connor?"

Tara nodded.

"O-of course."

Angel took off towards the car and Wes sighed.

"I guess we're heading out. Hopefully we won't be gone too long."

Fred and Wes shrugged an apology and went to follow Angel out. Lindsey shook his head but then noticed Tara staring up at nothing and eyes wide.

"What is it?"

"We need to hurry, I think. On the vision."

Lindsey nodded and grabbed the book that Wes had set aside.

**AA**

Spike was relaxing in the living area, actually taking care of Francis so Cordelia could rest. The visions weren't as painful, as when she first got them, but he didn't know that. All he knew was that they tended to hang on until he got back and with the bigger ones coming more often and not having any actual information, she was feeling tired and frustrated. He hadn't expected the knock so with a frown he went and put the baby in the small carrier to the side he went and answered it.

"Slayer?"

"Hey. Um, okay if I come in?"

He stepped back and nodded. With a small smile she walked past him into the room. Looking around she saw the baby but not Cordelia.

"Where's Cordy? Uh, your seer?"

"Havin' a lay in. Visions can take a lot outta her."

He stayed quiet, letting her talk. He sat back down and looked over at Francis before leaning back on the sofa. Buffy took a breath and nodded. She figured Cordy was a soft spot so was watching how she spoke. Sitting down next to him she couldn't understand how things had changed. For awhile, Spike was the only one she felt comfortable with, now she was on edge.

"So uh, saw you at the airport today."

"Yeah, seer had a vision. Seems Red is still controllin' her powers."

"She told me. Xander doesn't know yet, but, I kind of told her about, Cordy."

He narrowed his eyes and she shrugged.

"She, wanted to know why you were there and I told her, about the champion thing. Guess she already knew about Cordy's visions. Said they had been in touch a few times. So I told her she was here but, didn't remember us. I, didn't mention the baby though."

He relaxed a bit and nodded.

"Thanks fo' that. Not sure why but, think 'ts best, wit' tryin' t' protect her."

Buffy smiled weakly and nodded. She licked her lips at the uncomfortable silence again. Turning on the sofa to face him she reached for his hand.

"I wanted to, thank you. For helping Willow. I know it was, a little thing compared to what you must be usually doing. You know, demons and all, but it was important to us. So, thanks."

He was surprised but grateful and thought maybe, just maybe, she didn't see just another monster. Squeezing her hand he smiled.

"You're welcome, pet."

**AA**

They had arrived in Las Vegas as quickly as they could, considering. A quick trip to the airport, a small plane ride, and then a taxi to the club. They'd watched Lorne perform and called to him, but he ignored them and that worried them. So Fred and Wes went to find him, find some way in there, meanwhile Angel had been stopped and given a chip. He tried saying he wasn't really a gambler but the woman pressed on, explained it was for a special room, only special clients. Something in the way she said it, had him going that way.

Meanwhile Fred had found a way to get in to see Lorne, but it included an outfit that Wesley was sure he would never, _ever_ get out of his head. Unfortunately, they didn't get far and all three were grabbed and taken to the boss' office. All wondering, where had Angel gone?

Angel was numb, he put the chip into the slot, and pulled the lever. Like that he had another chip and he did it again. It didn't even seem to matter if he won or not, just that he continued. As he went to put the chip in one more time someone grabbed his arm and he frowned turning to look at the culprit. The Irish seer staring at him.

"Put it down, Angel."

Angel just looks at him confused and tries again to reach for the machine. Doyle yells and yanks his hand back.

"You best be deciding what's important."

Angel blinks.

"Doyle? It's just a chip, give it back."

"It's not just a chip. You use it and you loose a bit more of your fate, of your destiny. You need to decide if you are willing to give up your family for that damn chip!"

It seems to get through to him and Angel frowned, just as Doyle winced, fell back and grabbed his head. Angel was finally up. The chip dropping to the floor as he reached for his friend.

"Doyle! What is it?"

Doyle gave a weak and pained smile even as he started to fade.

"Don't worry about it, champ. Find your family. All of them."

Angel shook his head sorry, but Doyle was gone and so he took off out of the room. A woman tried to stop him, offer him another chip. He growled at her, putting on his game face and asking where his friends were. She led him to the boss' office and he entered, smiling. Lorne and Fred were at gun point, and Wes was held to the side only able to watch. When he entered the boss looked up and frowned.

"What is he doing here? Did you get his destiny from him?"

Angel shook his head, but smiled as he started walking through the room.

"See, and there's the problem. Destiny. Fate. I don't buy it anymore. I _used_ to believe that my destiny was pain. I'd sure caused enough of it!"

He laughed and noticed everyone getting a bit uncomfortable.

"But then, I had a family. A real one. Not just friends, but a family and I fought for them, oh believe me I fought for them. But _someone_ took my family away. While I was fighting to get them back, I almost lost what I had left of my family and you know what that did?"

Everyone was quiet, and Angel glared at the boss until he shook his head. Angel put on his game face and grabbed the boss yanking him close to his face.

"It makes. Me. Cranky."

Thrusting an arm out he points to Fred, Wes, and Lorne.

"That, is my family. I don't like when people mess with my family. So you are going to tell your _goons_ to let them go, or I'm going to make sure you don't ever have a family, if you catch my drift."

**AA**

Spike was fine just sitting with Buffy until he felt it, he frowned and got up to rush out of the room. Buffy almost groaned. She still didn't understand how he knew, but he did, and she knew it was a vision. By the time she caught up, Spike was holding Cordy tight and her entire body was stiff, her eyes wide and white, her mouth open in a silent scream and her hair had started fading. She'd heard a shock could turn someone's hair white, but she'd never seen it. She stopped at the door.

"Holy shit."

Finally she went limp and Spike grabbed tight as she almost fell to the floor. Picking her up he looked around and Buffy rushed to the bed to move the pillow.

"Here!"

Spike nodded and laid her down.

"Hey, hey stay wit' us, pet. What was it?"

Cordy was breathing hard and opened her eyes scared and looked around until she caught his eyes and settled, a little.

"It's, it's big. This one, this demon. We need. We need help."

Buffy shook her head.

"Whatever you need. Where is it?"

"L.A."

Spike froze and Buffy looked a little too anxious.

"L.A.? You sure?"

Cordy sat up and nodded.

"I'm sure. This, hotel. It's infected. A fear demon. I know, it doesn't sound like much but, it is, trust me. It feeds on it, we can't. We have to stop it."

"Right you stay here luv, the slayer an' I. . . "

"No! Spike you don't understand I _have_ to go. I, just do. I honestly don't know if just you and the slayer, Bucky will do."

Buffy frowned.

"It's Buffy."

Cordy did try to smile an apology.

"Sorry, Buffy. It's just, a lot. There's people there, but they're hurt."

"Right, where is this?"

"The sign said Hyperion."

Buffy and Spike exchanged looks and he lowered his eyes disappointed that Buffy was looking so excited.

"Right, get the niblet ready, we'll head out."

**AA**

Angel drove them from the airport, but Lorne and Fred had been exchanging looks. Even Wes was trying not to grin. Finally he sighed.

"What is it?"

"You called us family!"

Fred squealed. Angel would have blushed if he could have.

"Yeah well, you are. All, of you."

"We know that Angelcakes, we were just worried that you forgot."

Angel sighed and nodded.

"I get it, and, I'm sorry. I've been so intent on finding Cordy, on getting the chance to tell her. . . "

Wesley looked over at him.

"She knows, I'm sure she knows Angel, and we _will_ bring her home. We'll never stop looking you know."

"I know. Thanks."

They pulled up to the Hyperion and came in to find Lindsey giving Tara a cold compress for her head. He looked over at them and Angel frowned.

"Connor?"

"Fell asleep with his trucks, right there."

Lindsey pointed to the couch, out of sight of the lobby it's high back to the doors. Angel walked over and picked his son up grinning and kissing his head as he pulled him close and rocking him. Lindsey raised an eyebrow to the others. Fred grinned.

"Angel loves us! We're all family."

Lindsey gave a nod that showed he wasn't really getting why it was such a big deal, but Angel answered, walking over to check on Tara.

"I've been caught up in what I thought I lost. I was letting go of what I already had. You're my family. Yes, you Lindsey and Tara. You're both new, and finding your place here, but you're family."

Lorne nods and comes over to take Connor from him.

"Yes we are, and I have not had a chance to hold this little guy in way too long!"

Lindsey seemed a bit surprised and off of Angel's look he nodded.

"She's fine. It was just, harder than we thought. That's the bad news."

"The good news?"

Tara looked up and smiled weakly.

"We found a demon and sent the vision. It should be enough to bring the champion and Cordy. It was, pretty compelling."

Angel smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Thank you. Both of you."

It was then that the doors opened and while most of the members of the group entering were surprised it was one in particular who's eyes were caught by the ghost in front of him that caused the excitement Her gasp caught everyone's attention and Angel, standing just there in front of her, saw Tara's eyes water and her face drop, she stood slowly and started forward toward the door. He turned just in time. Spike was glowering at him. Willow was in tears already and Xander stood with Dawn. One unhappy and one thrilled to be there. Before he could find out why they were there or why the hell Spike was glaring at him Buffy had come down the stairs and thrown her arms around him, pulling him down into a kiss. His arms went around her without thinking on it and he kissed her back. Pushing her away as the next voice sounded.

"This is them, we must be in time, the fear demon hasn't manifested."

His eyes went wide and everyone was still as he held Buffy from him and looked at her. Long white waving hair and hazel eyes.

"Cor -"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon, _Angel_ and _Buffy_ the series.

**Chapter Four**

Shock had set in fast and it only took a few seconds for the reality to settle in. Cordelia, had no idea who they were. Wesley and Lindsey actually worked together to get everyone in and settled into rooms. They didn't want to discuss the vision or the kids yet, so the agreement was to find a room then come back down for catch up time. Buffy noticed that Angel wouldn't stop staring at Cordy or the baby and reluctantly went to find a room herself, but not before kissing his cheek. Once they all retreated he sat down on the couch and Lorne sat next to him with Connor. Fred had looked confused as to who Buffy was, but left with Wesley and Lindsey to help. Tara took Willow with her and the rest, was silence.

"Look Angelcakes. . . "

"She doesn't remember me."

Lorne sighed and passed off the sleeping boy.

"I know. I'm going to need a drink for this."

Buffy was the first down and sat next to him staring at the small boy.

"Cute kid."

"Thanks."

"He's, not yours is he? Because I mean, vampires. . . "

"Not now Buffy. We can talk about everything when the others get here."

She nodded and put a hand on his knee.

"I missed you."

As she leaned in for a kiss others came down stairs. Tara and Willow, tears finally dried and smiles on were first, then Lindsey chatting with Xander and Wesley and Fred talking low. Angel knew he was explaining about Buffy. Cordelia and Spike brought up the rear with Dawn whining that she should be allowed to hold the baby this time, but Spike refusing to hand her over. Angel glared at the vampire holding his child.

"What happened to her?"

Spike bristled.

"Nothin' happened t' the li'l bit."

"I meant Cordelia, her hair."

Cordelia blinked, not sure how he even knew her name but she licked at her lips and ran a hand through it.

"It's, nothing. Side effect of the last vision."

Lindsey caught Angel's glare and cleared his throat.

"Um, since this is grown up time, why don't I take the kids for a bit? They can play or sleep in the nursery."

Cordy stiffened at this not sure she could trust the man but Spike handed the girl over, a warning in his eyes. Then he put an arm around Cordy.

"No worries, pet. Can hear her anywhere right? She gets the least bit upset, I'll be there."

Angel wasnt' so sure he liked that idea and Buffy frowned as Lindsey grabbed for Connor. The boy woke up sluggish and whined, hopping down to walk with him. He froze and stared wide eyes before he ran for Cordy and grabbed her legs.

"Ma!"

Everyone froze, including Cordelia. She looked around and since no one was doing anything she bent to pick the boy up and offered him a shaky smile.

"Hey there little man. You're a big boy aren't you? We're going to have big people talks so you have to go upstairs with this man okay?"

He frowned but nodded and held arms out for Lindsey. Attaching himself to the man's hip as the three headed upstairs. Cordy looked shaky and Spike kept her close as they went to sit down. Lorne comes in with drinks and Dawn squeaks.

"He's, he's a good demon, honest."

Tara smiles at her. Dawn naturally trusts Tara and sits with her and Willow. Wesley and Fred take up the last seats on the couch and Lorne sips at his drink, eyes narrowed on Cordy, which has her uncomfortable.

"Right, um, well we came because, a demon is going to manifest here. A bad one."

She clarified looking at Lorne.

Tara bit at her lip.

"Um no, we, we sent that vision. We kind of, h-hijacked them. So you'd, come home."

"Home?"

Spike looked uncomfortable and Angel decided to press it.

"Yeah, home. This is your home. Why don't you explain Spike?"

Spike glared back then smiled.

"Sure, see the poof ove' there _used_ t' be a champion. You were his seer. When the Powers dumped 'im for me, you got reassigned."

Cordy frowned.

"I'm sorry, I don't, remember."

Buffy rolled her eyes at Spike then smiled to Angel and patted his thigh.

"Why don't you explain, Angel?"

Wes raised a brow at Angel and Fred made a 'hmmph' noise and crossed her arms. Angel nodded and sighed. He started to explain his time in L.A. Starting with Doyle and Cordy, how Cordy got the visions. Wes joined them and Gunn. His 'beige period' and how they went on without him. How Darla was brought back and how they found Fred, and how the visions had been killing Cordy. How nine months after his issues with Darla and Dru, he found out there was a baby. It was prophesized and it was his and Darla's. How she staked herself. How Cordy was offered by the powers the chance to be half demon and she took it. How Holtz showed up and threatened them, when he left because of another prophecy, how Holtz took Cordy and Connor. How they got them back. How Cordy got hurt and the baby born. How he made some mistakes and the Powers took Cordy and the baby. How they lost Gunn, and gained Lindsey, how they tried to get Cordy back and instead they were going to send Doyle back, how Doyle instead sent Tara. How they came up with the vision idea, and now, here they all were.

Lorne had gone through three glasses during it and Buffy's hand had pulled from Angel's leg. Spike frowned, and Cordy sat in shock. At one point, her hand coming up to just under her shoulder and rubbing at a mark there that she had never understood but felt. All is quiet and Xander, is unfortunately the first one to say something.

"Okay. Wow. You know, finding out Cordy was a mom, was just, alternate dimension weird, but finding out she's a seer? Queen C? That was quite a bit. Angel being a father? Does that give anyone else the wiggins?"

He raised his hand and looked around. Willow gave him a look and motioned to lower his arm. Spike growled.

"Some o' us grow up, Xander. Not all o' us are content t' ride the coattails o' the slayer. Cordelia's a good mother, and a good seer."

Cordy smiled and puts a hand on his arm. Angel growls and looks at Spike.

"So what I don't know, is why you didn't tell me. You knew she was missing her memory and you didn't tell anyone! You kept her lost!"

"Look 'ere mate! Did wha' I was told yeah? Protect the li'l niblet an' follow the seer. Wasn' exactly sane at first now was I? Besides, if you lot hadn' a screwed up, you wouldn' be in the dark now would ya?"

Angel stood quickly and Spike did the same. Buffy grabbed Angel's arm.

"Angel! It's not about her! It's CORDELIA! I mean, so she's a seer, so what? You're probably better off with Tara, I mean really, Cordy is a baby mama! She doesn't even know who the kid's father is!"

Cordy had held onto Spike's arm, but her mouth fell open at Buffy and she turned her head to hide the hurt. Spike swore under his breath and relaxed enough to put an arm around her. Angel looked at Buffy confused, then shook his head.

"I am. Francis is my daughter."

Buffy backed up a step and shook her head.

"Wait, so first you screw around with Darla and have some, special kid, then you screw around with Cordy? Wow, you must have been desperate."

Fred couldn't take anymore and stood up.

"Hey! Angel loves Cordelia and she loves him!"

Buffy snorted and crossed her arms smiling none too pleasantly.

"Well it had to be more desperate then love, in case you didn't know, Angel is cursed. When he has perfect happiness, he loses his soul. Trust me, I know."

Cordelia was staring at Angel, and as his eyes softened her face did too. Those were the eyes she'd seen before. He shook his head but didn't look away from Cordy.

"No, the Powers, they bound my soul to Cordy's. So we could be together, and Francis, was a gift. She's, she's special."

That took all the wind out of Buffy's sails and she stares at Angel. Spike is watching Buffy now and the look on his face is probably the same as hers. Pain, and loss. Disbelief. It's only a moment then he turns quickly just as Cordy starts glowing and floating. She shakes and everyone is watching. Angel steps over to watch her. Her mouth drops open and she whines, tears falling down her face. When it ends Spike catches her and she starts shaking.

"It's coming. It's coming. It's coming."

Confused, Wesley also comes over.

"What is? What's coming Cordelia?"

Spike shakes his head.

"She gets this one from time t' time. Too vague but she says 'ts big. Kinda worried 'bout it."

The sound of glass breaking has them looking upstairs. Angel and Spike both growl and Cordy pushes at Spike so he runs for the stairs. Cordy pushes herself up to follow but finds her way blocked by a slayer staring at her. She pushes her aside and rushes after the two vampires.

Upstairs Lindsey has Connor in the crib with a crying Francis while men have broken into the window in an attempt to get to them. Lindsey is unarmed and takes a nasty hit to the face. Spike and Angel both attack, tossing the men back through the window. One slides through and is approaching the crib when Cordelia comes to the door.

"Don't you touch my children!"

She tosses her arms out and light shoots out and disintegrates the man. The other two are tossed out the window and and disappear as Cordy falls to the floor unconscious. Spike and Angel freeze, but the children are crying. Wesley had followed them up and picks up the baby handing her over to Fred before grabbing Connor. Angel goes to pick up Cordelia but she mumbles Spike's name and he frowns. Spike grabs her and then looks at Angel.

"Let's get her int' her bed."

Angel nods and the two walk out and down the hall to the room Cordy had picked out. The others all head downstairs again and are assessing Lindsey's cut. Wesley and Fred are trying to calm the children and Buffy is sitting with Willow who is trying to comfort her. The two vampires come down without sniping at each other and look at the group. Spike looks at Angel then speaks.

"Look, we both agree, we gotta see 'bout gettin' the seer her memory back. Sommat big is comin' an' we need t' be ready."

Lindsey shakes his head.

"What we need to do, is find out how Wolfram and Hart know both kids are back here and why they want them."

Looks around show nods and Wesley steps forward.

"I'm still researching them. I can dig farther and see if perhaps there's some cross referencing to be done on them."

"I'll help."

Fred added, Willow and Tara stood up and Willow smiled weakly.

"Well if it's a research party, I'm in."

"Willow is, r-really good on research."

Lindsey stood up and pulled the cloth from his cheek to make sure it stopped bleeding.

"I can go out and check on what I can dig up from the lawyer's records."

Angel nodded.

"I'll hit the streets, run a patrol."

"I'm coming with you."

Buffy spoke up so quickly that Spike frowned and stepped away.

"Guess someone ought t' be here for the li'l bit, and when the cheerleader wakes up."

Xander shrugged and headed over to Lindsey.

"I'll go with the running errands that won't get me killed guy."

Lindsey smiled.

"You haven't met a lot of lawyers have you?"

With that Xander and Lindsey headed out. Angel looked uncomfortable with Buffy but nodded and went to go get them weapons.

"Call me if you find _anything_."

Wesley nodded and went to head to the office. Before she followed Fred stopped and looked at Angel, a small smile. He answered her unspoken question and came over to take his daughter. He held her to his chest and inhaled her scent before cradling her in his arm and running a finger over her face. Memorizing her features.

"Lucky for you, you look like your mommy."

He kissed her forehead and whispered that he loved her before handing her back. Buffy's jaw worked and she glared at the baby then at the stairs.

"We should get going."

Angel nodded and followed her out.

**AA**

Angel and Buffy had checked the bars, the cemeteries, and a few other allies that Angel knew problem areas. Word was something was going down soon, but no details on what. It was on the way back that Buffy tried to start asking questions.

"So um, how do you, know. You know that Francis is yours?"

Angel gave her a sideways look.

"Because the Powers told me. Because Lorne read it and knows it."

"Read it?"

"Lorne can read auras, can see people's destinies and all that. He saw it before she was, kidnapped."

"Right. Right. But, you didn't know it was yours so you must have thought it was someone else's. Right?"

"I thought. Holtz raped her. To keep Connor safe she, she let him. I thought it was Holtz child."

"It still could be."

Angel was getting frustrated.

"Look, Buffy I know, this is hard for you to understand, but Cordelia has changed. So have I. Francis, _is_ my daughter."

It was silent for awhile and Buffy licked at her lips.

"I guess, I dont' understand how your soul is, bound to hers? Did they do that, before or after, you know."

Angel frowned.

"I didn't ask. The Powers just said that they had bound our souls and sent us the baby, the Light, as a reward."

"Oh. So um, you don't _know_ that you'd lose your soul with her. Could be, that you're happy, I mean she's had your kid and all, but not, not perfect happiness. Not like, us."

Angel looked at her then shook his head and headed to the hotel. He walked in without another word, but Buffy thought that it was maybe because he was realizing that things weren't exactly like he thought. Maybe, he cared about Cordelia, because she was around, but it wouldn't be the same as what they had. She followed him in and found Lindsey and Xander talking on the couch quite animatedly. Lindsey looked up and sighed shaking his head.

"Nothing new. You?"

Angel shot Buffy a look then turned back.

"No. Just knowledge that something is coming. No one has details. What about the others?"

Lindsey motioned to the office and he headed that way. His brow furrowed.

"Where are the kids?"

Heads all came up and blinked, Fred finally answered.

"Oh, Dawn took them. Said she'd have them in her room for now."

Willow grinned.

"She's been trying to get time with Francis since we met her."

"Find anything?"

Wesley took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Not anything helpful as of yet. We'll keep looking."

Angel nodded then paused.

"Get some rest tonight. You guys aren't any good to any of us if you don't get some sleep."

Fred grinned and nodded and Angel turned to take his own advice. He paused as Buffy called after him and said he was tired, he wanted to check on his kids, then go to bed. Buffy looked deflated but let him go. Peeking in on Dawn he told her he'd take Connor and Francis. Spike was right behind him and asked if there was anything yet. At the negative he said he'd take Francis. There was a brief flare and finally Spike explained he'd know if Cordelia woke up, she had, more powers now as a seer. Angel was reluctant but nodded. Everyone was in bed within hours and Spike had stayed up to keep an eye on Cordelia and fallen asleep in the chair with Francis on his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon, _Angel_, and _Buffy_ the series.

**Chapter Five**

Cordelia had been the first to rise, seeing as she'd technically had the most sleep. She jerked awake then saw Spike in the chair and Francis with him. Relaxing again that the children were all right, she slipped from the bed and picked the sleeping baby up from his chest. She kissed his cheek in thanks and headed out of the room. Pausing she walked unerringly to Angel's room and opened the door slowly and peeked in. Angel was sleeping but Connor was waking so she thought to take him with her to get the kids fed. She found the kitchen with no trouble at all, and being early, she hadn't even questioned it. Instead she found the high chair for Connor and held Francis to her hip as she began to get food. Francis still nursed so she got Connor something to eat before sitting down and taking care of that. Once the baby had her fill she got up again and started on coffee, looked through the cupboards and fridge just to take an assessment of what they had.

The rest of the residents filtered in slowly, all still wiping sleep from their faces. Which had to explain the reactions. Fred came in and Cordy handed her a glass of juice, humming something as she did. Fred took it with a nod and sat down by Connor. Wesley was right behind and Cordy handed him a mug of coffee then pointed to the milk. He took it gratefully and poured a bit of milk before sitting with Fred. Lindsey, Willow, Buffy all followed. Angel come right behind worried and stopping as he watched. Buffy also froze and glanced to him as Cordy continued humming and handed Willow and Lindsey coffee as well. Willow shook her head and Cordy grabbed juice instead. Angel just stared, and Buffy frowned. When Xander came in behind them he frowned and watched Cordy clean up and tell Connor to stop playing with his food. Finally he had enough.

"Are you all pod people!"

They all froze and looked confused then Wes blinked and stood up slowly.

"Er, who was up first?"

Cordelia stopped humming and looked at him.

"Oh, I was. I, honestly don't remember everything that happened but I was worried about the kids. They were waking up so I came down to feed them. Is, that all right?"

She looked from the others to Angel and he nodded a little taken aback. Spike came down and frowned then sighed.

"There's the 'bit."

Cordy went to the microwave and pulled out a mug handed it over. He stared down at it and frowned.

"Cinnamon?"

"No, they were out, Nutmeg."

"Hmm, I like Cinnamon."

He almost pouted and went to sit down. Angel crossed his arms and frowned.

"I like the nutmeg."

Cordy grabbed a second mug.

"Here, thought you'd be hungry too."

Buffy wrinkled her nose as the two vampires drank their blood just as everyone else drank their coffee and shook her head at the offered juice.

"I think I lost my appetite."

Wes and Angel were exchanging glances, and checking out Cordelia as she moved. She was humming again and Connor was done eating so she was cleaning him up. Lorne came in finally then shrieked and ran to the bathroom. Everyone stopped. Angel nodded to Wes.

"Okay how about we meet in the lobby?"

Muttered agreements and they filed out. Cordelia said she'd catch up as soon as she cleaned up the kids and made sure Francis was fed enough. Lorne came out wiping at his face and looking around he noticed Cordelia hadn't joined them yet.

"I don't know what those visions she's been getting are kiddies, but they aren't good. I only got a light preview and it made me sick. There is some good news though."

Buffy shook her head.

"Wait, you get visions too?"

"Not at all sweetcheeks. The Princess was humming. Humming, singing, usually shows me quite a bit."

"What's the good news Lorne."

Angel needed them back on topic.

"And why does everyone call her princess? Or does she insist?"

Angel shot her a look and Lorne shook his head.

"She's the Princess of Pylea. Where I'm from and where we rescued Fredikins. Well, technically, she abdicated the thrown, but still. Anywho, her memory is not gone, just, misplaced."

"Misplaced? What does that mean?"

Lorne shrugged and everyone felt a little more deflated. Lindsey moved to stand behind Xander where he sat and cleared his throat.

"Have we looked into the more, obvious, solution?"

Off of everyone's looks he almost sighed.

"The kids. The Restorer? The Destroyer?"

Angel frowned.

"Doyle did say the kids were the answer. Wes?"

"I've looked, but, I haven't really found anything on the Light just yet."

Willow jumped up excited and ran to the office.

"Oh! I might have! Tara and I found it last night before we went to, um, before bed."

She came back with the book and showed it to Wes. He stood as did Fred and looked it over. Cordelia came in then, with Francis over her shoulder and Connor's hand in hers. As they entered Connor pulled away and screamed, 'Da!'. She let him go running for Angel. He set his mug down and bent to swing Connor up with a grin. He looked over and saw Cordelia. Smiling at her, she smiled back, then her face went soft and eyes hazy. The scene was, too familiar.

"Were, were we in love?"

Angel's face softens into surprise, the thought that maybe, she was remembering. Neither noticed the audience and Angel nodded.

"We were."

Cordelia blinked then shook out of it and frowned. Buffy made an odd strangling sound and got up rushing past them both to the courtyard. Angel winced and put Connor down before going after her. Cordelia frowned confused and swayed. Spike came over and sat her down. Wesley cleared his throat.

"I, I do believe we have a possible way to return your memory."

**AA**

Buffy was not quite in tears but fluctuating between tears and anger. Angel followed and glanced up with a sigh. He could only go so far. Still, he made it to the bench and sat down.

"Buffy."

She looked back and sighed taking a seat next to him.

"Buffy, what's wrong?"

She shook her head.

"This, is a lot to take in. I mean, you had a child with Darla. But then, a daughter with Cordelia? I mean, Angel, it's Cordelia!"

"Is that why you never told me where she was?"

"No, I, promised Spike. I only found out on accident."

"So, it's not some old high school rivalry?"

"If anyone is stuck in high school it's Cordelia! She follows you out here to try and prove she can have you?"

"That's not what happened. Buffy, you have to get past this. Weren't you the one bragging at some point that you had moved on."

"I tried, it, didn't work, nothing works."

"Buffy, you're in love with Spike."

She blinked.

"I'm, no, not, I mean I know he did the soul thing, for me."

"Soul thing?"

"Yeah he, has a soul now."

Angel blinked this time.

**AA**

Cordelia kept shaking her head and pacing.

"You are _not_ going to cut my baby!"

Wesley tried again to explain.

"It's, not a cut. We just need, a drop. It's really just, a pinprick really."

Spike finally got up and walked to the pacing seer. He put a hand to her shoulder.

"Hey now, wan' them memories back. Need 'em back wit' what's comin' right, pet?"

"But, there has to be, something else. . . "

"Not gonna hurt the bit. Wouldn' allow it if they tried, you know that."

She pursed her lips and looked at Spike, then at Wesley. Finally she nodded and reluctantly let Spike take the baby. Fred tried a reassuring smile but as Cordelia didn't remember her it didn't really work. She did let Fred and Willow bring her to the circle but she kept looking at Spike and Wesley with the baby. Just as she sat in the circle Francis started a wail, but was quickly soothed. She relaxed as Wesley finished mixing the bowl and Willow went to light the candles. Cordelia sat still and was a tad nervous. Wesley passed over the bowl and everyone stood back. Willow looked to Tara who had agreed to help, but she was having a harder and harder time staying solid. They sat just outside the circle and Willow leaned forward to paint the tincture over her forehead, closed eyes, lips and heart. Then the two started their chant. Cordelia sat still with eyes closed. The light circled her, from the outer circle and then inside, like a great spiral. They kept chanting until the light circled quickly and then it went into the marks, nearly tossing Cordelia back. The light continued until fully absorbed and she gasped for breath, eyes snapped open and she looked around. Everyone waiting to see what happened. She looked at each person in turn then started crying and scrambled up to rush towards Wesley and hug him. Then she went to Lorne and Fred, and just kept hugging them each. Willow and Tara smiled but Tara's was weak so Willow took her upstairs. As Spike started walking backwards to leave them, Cordelia shook her head and went to grab his arm.

"No, don't leave. I'm sorry. I just, I missed them. Thank you."

She hugged him as well and kissed his cheek. Surprised he looked at her then handed Francis over.

"For what?"

"You didn't have to help, you didn't have to convince me to let them."

He shrugged trying not to be embarrassed. Cordelia wiped at her face and looked around.

"Oh! Angel. . . "

Spike winced slightly but then smiled putting an arm around her.

"Come on then pet, 'bout time you two finished what you started, eh?"

**AA**

Buffy sighed and stared out at the gate and beyond.

"I guess, I've always had it in the back of my head, that, there was always us."

"I know."

"You know, there was nothing, no one, like you. Like what we had."

Angel smiled sadly.

"That's not exactly a bad thing Buffy."

She looked at him confused.

"What we had, was. . "

"You, loved me, you said you'd always love me."

Neither was aware that they were about to have an audience to a discussion they so desperately needed to have privately.

"Buffy, I'll always love you. I can't even explain to you how you changed me, changed my life. It was, passion, all consuming."

Buffy smiled at him and reached for his hand.

"See, I knew it, you couldn't love her like you love me!"

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. Kissing the top of her head.

"No I don't."

Those were the last words anyone else ever heard, the rest whispered between past lovers. Angel shook his head.

"We weren't friends, Buffy. Spike was right about that. We were in love, but, we didn't even know each other. We couldn't, because we didn't know ourselves. I've changed, and it might have taken me more than 200 years, but I have. With you, I wanted to live for you, breathe for you, fight for you. Cordelia, she showed me to live for myself, for the sake of living. To breathe because I should. She saw everything and accepted it. The man, the vampire, the demon. She was there for me, for us, even when we couldn't be there for her. She's never tried to run from a problem but confronted it head on, no matter what."

She sighed and closed her eyes.

"You, really love her. This, Cordelia. She, doesn't sound like the Cordelia I knew."

"Yes, I do. She sees me, as a whole person, and so I can be that person."

Buffy nodded and pulled away. Sitting just next to him again. He watched her and tilted his head.

"What about Spike? Can you see him as more than just a vampire with a soul? And can he, does he see you as more than just a slayer?"

She shook her head.

"I, don't know. I mean, for awhile, he was, the only one I could seem to understand, talk to. He, took care of me, he took care of Dawnie too."

"Sounds like it's something to think about."

She smiled.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For, being honest, I guess."

He nodded.

**AA**

By the time Angel and Buffy came back, Connor ran for him in tears and he picked him up, looking around at the somber faces.

"What happened?"

Dawn glared at Buffy then shook her head. Xander looked down. Fred was shaking her head and trying not to cry. Wesley put an arm around her and looked at the two.

"We, found a way to help Cordelia regain her memory. It was a spell and Willow and Tara performed it. I'm afraid it wore them out so they went to lay down."

Angel perked up and looked around for her.

"Well,that's good news right? Where is she?"

"Packing."

Lindsey lifted his eyes and looked at Angel. Unlike everyone else who showed disappointment, he showed pity.

"Packing?"

Wesley sighed and adjusted his glasses.

"I'm afraid she, she and Spike overheard your, reconciliation."

Now Angel and Buffy exchanged looks.

"Reconciliation?"

Spike was heading down the stairs. Frowning at the two.

"Yeah, we 'eard the bit abou' your all encompassin' love, passion an' all that."

Buffy suddenly paled and Angel growled going for the stairs. Spike blocked his way.

"Sorry Peaches. Dug your own grave this time."

"Let me past Spike, I swear, "

"Look, she's leavin'. We're headin' back. She gets that it's your kid, can see 'er when you wan'. But she don' wanna be jus' your bed warmer while you figure out how t' pass th' time."

Spike looked over to Buffy.

"Can' say I blame her."

Angel moves towards the steps again when the lights go out in the building. There's small screeches going off everywhere and people froze.

"Wes!"

"Stick together, women and children to the office. Fred. . . "

"I'm, I'm okay. Dawn?"

Fumbling in the dark the women grabbed for each other and headed for the office. The front doors opened and men with guns and lights headed in, Gunn standing at the door. Angel turned to the door, lights running over them all.

"Gunn?"

"Sorry about this Angel. We're here for the kids."

"You know you aren't getting them right?"

Gunn gave a small nod and smile.

"Don't see how you're in a position to stop us."

He raised a hand and the soldiers headed inside, searching and pushing the people together. Lindsey grabbed Xander and pulled him to the side so they wouldn't get trampled.

"Just tell us where the kid is."

Gunn headed down the steps into the lobby. As the gunmen came towards Angel he held Connor close and growled. A quick look to Spike and he nodded. Handing Connor off Spike ran for the stairs putting the boy in the room with Cordelia and closing the door before jumping the banister to the first floor. Spike, Angel and Buffy were trying to stop the men from getting up the stairs and Gunn yelled over them.

"Just get the kids! Don't worry about the rest!"

Cordelia had put the kids down, Francis in the bassinet and told Connor to be good and stay quiet before heading out herself. Gunn caught sight of her and pointed. A gunman raised his gun and Lindsey jumped for him. Xander followed. Willow and Tara jumped out and Tara looked at Cordy. They shared a nod and Tara and Willow held hands. Cordy took Tara's. Willow and Cordy both raised a hand and pointed down to the soldiers. The light that came was bright, enough to make the others squint after adjusting to the dark and Spike grabbed Angel and Buffy pulling them down before screaming a warning to Lindsey and Xander. It came like a shock wave and knocked the guards out and back, knocked Gunn to the floor. Lindsey and Xander got hit with a portion of it as they hit the ground and went rolling. Once they finished, Tara did a quick incantation and the lights came on again. Willow and Cordy were left blinking and dizzy.

Groans filled the first floor and the office door opened slowly, Fred and Dawn peeking out. Fred screeched and headed for Wesley who had gotten shot and went down quickly and Dawn went to help Xander. Gunn tried to sit up and Cordy looked down at him. He looked up and frowned. It was Lindsey though that issued the final warning.

"I get it Gunn, you're just doing your job. I'd tell your superiors what a bad idea it is to attack us again. The kids are protected. By Champions, Slayers, Witches and a seer. Really don't see you winning this one. Now get the hell out."

Gunn frowned, but yelled for them all to leave, carry those that werent' walking yet. As they filed out Tara looked sadly at Willow who nodded and she went to lay down. Cordy looked them over and then went to get the kids. Fred was in tears but Wes just smiled sadly and explained it was just a flesh wound. Lindsey and Xander volunteered to take him to the hospital and Fred insisted on going with them. Buffy looked up at the now empty stairs and let Willow help her up.

"Angel. Go talk to her."

Angel frowned and looked up, not sure it was a good idea.

Dawn ran over and hugged Buffy, and Buffy looked at Spike. Spike averted his eyes.

"I'll go talk t' her. Not a good idea t' be leavin' jus' yet."

Angel let him go and Buffy sighed.

"Whatever is coming, is big. If she's been having these visions and those lawyers want the kids, something is going on. Maybe, we should stick together for awhile?"

Angel watched the stairs, obviously still worried.

"Yeah."

"Angel. Angel!"

He finally looked at her.

"Go talk to her."

He looked at her then the stairs and nodded before taking off up them. By the time he got to the room he found Spike pacing with two anxious kids and Willow bent over Cordelia.

"What happened?"

"We, we used up their energy. I'm sorry, it's my fault. I'm, just used to tapping into the Earth's energy, but Cordelia and Tara are both connected to the Powers. So we tried to combine but, Earth energy isn't the same and so. . "

"English, Red!"

Willow winced.

"Tara and Cordelia are tapped out. I think, they just need rest. Cordelia had, a lot more power than I'm used to."

Spike glanced to Angel.

"One o' th' things that Skip guy said, they upgraded 'er brain. So she could use them powers more. Got used t' the telepathy, an' the visions, but the light show, that be new."

Angel licked his lips and looked up at Spike.

"Can you, keep an eye on them tonight?"

"Sure, Niblet can help. Dawnie. Think she's been wantin' a crack at the wee ones."

Angel went to pick up Tara first and got her up on the bed, then she picked up Cordelia and headed out, stopping at the door when Spike spoke up again.

"Sounds like there might 'ave been a misunderstandin' wit' you an' the slayer. Jus', make sure you know what you're decidin' this time, poof."

Angel turned back and pulled Cordy closer.

"Decision was made before you even entered the picture."

Spike smirked, that bit of friction with Angel always there.

"Good, then as Red would say, 'urt her, an' I'll beat ya t' death wit' a shovel. Got me mate?"

He slid his eyes to Cordelia to make it clear who he meant. Angel smirked back.

"I think I could give you the same advice."

He looked out the hall and towards the stairs and Spike's jaw worked.

" 's long as we understan' each other."

"That we do, _William_."

Angel left for his room and Dawn and Buffy came up a few minutes later. Spike was working on getting the kids to sleep in another room, where they'd dragged both their crib and bassinet when he looked over at them. Buffy was looking nervous so he kept eyes on her but nodded to Dawn.

"Oi, niblet. Wanna play babysitter for the nigh'? Me an' your sis here got some things t' talk about."

Buffy raised her head and looked at him surprised. Dawn nodded excitedly and ran off to get her pillow and clothes to change into before taking over the room with the kids. Spike grabbed Buffy's hand and they headed out. Since the others weren't back from the hospital yet, he figured they could sit in the lobby for a bit. He also thought they needed their own long talk, that it was probably way over due.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon, _Angel_, and _Buffy_ the series.

**Chapter Six**

They hadn't really talked, not yet. With the mess downstairs they both got to cleaning. Kept themselves busy until the others came back. Wesley had been right, a flesh wound, it had taken stitches though. So Fred insisted he rest and at the hotel rather than his apartment by himself. Everyone was very good about keeping straight faces, even thought they knew that Fred simply wanted Wesley with her. Xander and Lindsey asked if they could help but most of the work was already done so they too headed to bed. Most of the work was done and so Buffy was going to mention that perhaps they should head to bed as well when she noticed Spike glancing back to the stairs, the rooms. To the kids and to Cordelia. She sighed and looked over at him.

"You're worried about her."

Spike seems confused but looks over at her. She has her head down and he's seen that look before. As if she's alone, and in feeling alone, she feels lost.

"Yeah I am. New powers, new baddie t' face. Worried would be some o' it."

"Do you, love her?"

Spike shrugged.

"Couldn' say. She's importan' t' me."

"But, you don't know if you're in love with her?"

Spike walked over to the slayer and raised her chin to look at him.

"Used t' think I understood love. Not so sure righ' now. Seer taught me might be wrong abou' a few things."

Buffy wasn't sure she liked that idea, Cordelia teaching about love?

"What's that?"

He smiled and eyes wandered her face, he let his thumb brush just under her chin.

"Thought love was abou' drownin' in someone. Lettin' 'em fill in the cracks and breaks, makin' me whole."

He licked at his bottom lip and saw her face change, hope, wanting that drowning feeling and he recognized it, so dropped her chin.

"Drownin' will kill ya, pet."

Buffy blinked and wrapped her arms around her.

"What's so wrong with that? Wanting to drown in another person? Feel whole?"

"Cause someone else can' make ya whole. I got m' soul for you, can' change that. Hoped it be enough fo' you t' see me as a man, not jus' a monster. Can' be a better man fo' you, pet. Gotta be a better man fo' me. Gotta be whole all on me own. Then don' need t' depend on love for it. Love ca, come on it's own."

Her jaw started trembling. Her voice too soft, broken.

"What, if you aren't strong enough? To be whole all on your own? What if you can only be, better for someone else. Family, friends. . ."

He smiled and reached for her hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Won' know till you try, luv. 'sides, seems t' me if your strong enough t' live for others, can live for yourself. Strong enough t' save the world, could give savin' yourself a go, yeah?"

**AA**

The morning was slow, not a single room had only one resident. Dawn was up first, bringing the two kids downstairs and looking around. Willow and Tara followed. Xander and Lindsey followed, and while coffee was being made Willow gave Xander a questioning look. He shook it off as Fred was helping Wesley to a chair. General comments about sleep and early mornings. Formula found for a child that was hoping for something else and Connor understanding again that this was 'sissy'. Dawn proud as a mother that he was using the word, almost as if she'd taught him herself rather then him simply remembering. Looks were given as everyone realized, they were still missing four. Looks slid up to the stairs.

**AA**

Buffy woke up in Spike's arms and turned, eyes opening to find him already awake.

"Mornin' pet."

"Morning."

"Sleep all right then?"

Buffy smiled, after their talk they just slept. Just, held each other.

"Yeah. You?"

He nodded and brushed the hair from her face, but the worried lip meant there was something on his mind.

"Spike?"

He looked at her worried eyes and smiled.

"Not sure I can be the man you wan' or need pet. But I'm not jus' a vampire, not jus' a monster."

She opened her mouth to argue and he shook his head.

"Think maybe, you need t' figure out a few things too, yeah? Figure out _who_ you are, not jus' _what_ you are."

She closed her eyes and nodded. She was the slayer, and she'd used that to define herself for so long she'd never bothered with anything else. Oh she'd added to it. Friend, sister, even trying for mother figure. She felt shoved into roles and having to adapt rather than be who or what she wanted to be. Opening her eyes she smiled.

"Still friends though?"

He leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"Friends, an' if we wan' more, we'll go slow, be sure t' make it last this time, eh?"

Buffy felt a weight lifted and rolled off the bed offering a hand. They headed downstairs and entered the kitchen but everyone was quiet and she caught a few looks to her and Spike. She rolled her eyes.

"Nothing happened people! We just, talked."

Xander nodded, putting on a very impressive face.

"Right, sure, just, talking with the souled vampire."

Willow stuck up for Buffy with a smile to Xander.

"Sure, just like that looooong talk you and Lindsey had last night. _All_ night."

Xander quickly went wide eyed and back to his cereal. Off of everyone's confused looks Lindsey cleared his throat.

"Um, anyone see Angel or Cordelia yet?"

**AA**

Cordelia's face scrunched up before she woke. Eyes opened to see a face next to her own. Blinking she realized she was in bed, with Angel.

"Morning."

He was smiling, why was he smiling at her? She frowned.

"Morning? Is, everyone all right?"

"Yeah, everyone's fine."

"Good."

She nodded and went to get up, his arm slipped around her waist and pulled her back down.

"We need to talk, Cor."

Her face deflated and she sighed.

"Not now Angel. Please?"

"Now. It has to be now. I know, you overheard Buffy and I talking -"

"You really don't have to explain. It was stupid to think you'd wait until your shanshu to go back and -"

"Just, listen."

He grabbed her chin and waited until her eyes opened on him again. He hated that look in them. The hurt she was working to cover with indifference, and failing miserably. She didn't answer but shut her mouth and gave a quick nod.

"You only heard part of that conversation. I was talking to Buffy about how things _used_ to be. How we used to be. I'm not in love with Buffy any more, we aren't the same people we were, and even if we were, we never really knew each other. I'm in love with _you_, Cordelia."

As speeches went, it was pretty good for Angel and he was actually pretty proud of himself. He thought that was what was going to clear it all up. He forgot about how stubborn she could be. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, just not the 'passionate all consuming' kind of love. Nice and safe Cordy, always, eep!"

He growled and pushed up rolling her to her back before he pinned her beneath him.

"If I had any more passion for you I'd have torn myself apart! You are so damn stubborn!"

"Me! I'm not the one attacking people in their beds!"

She smacked at his chest and he smiled.

"It's my bed."

She blinked then tried to look around him to the room. Before she started arguing again he kisses her quickly, hard. Her mouth drops open.

"It is passion, but it's more than that. I'd give up my shanshu in a heartbeat for you, for the kids. Because it doesn't matter if I have a life if you aren't in it."

"Don't even say that! Why do you think we're all here? To help you fight, you're shanshu is your, your redemption."

"No, it's not, you are. Cordelia Chase, no one in this _world_ makes me as, as frustrated, or angry, or worried, or scared to death as you do!"

He relaxed a bit over her, covering more of her body with his own, still up on his elbows to avoid crushing her.

"No one else can make me smile with just a smile or look. No one else can make me get up and fight when there's nothing left to fight for. Get me out of the dark and come into the light. _Be_ my light. Damn it Cor - "

She'd been stunned. Angel wasn't a big speech maker anyway and it was pulling teeth to get him to admit to any feelings let alone all of them. Before he got frustrated again she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Moving from his mouth to his face, fingers curling into the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Just, shut up and kiss me already."

**AA**

It was nearing lunch time and Lorne had come in with a headache. He'd read a few clients and didn't like what he'd seen. No one had seen Angel or Cordelia but Spike had grinned at one point and said to let them sleep in. Wes and Fred were going over books. Willow sat across from them with Tara, the two had been holding hands and touching all day, little sad longing looks between them. Spike and Buffy were sitting with Dawn in the lobby. Buffy thrilled that by letting Dawn do most of the running after Connor she was thinking twice about wanting kids herself. The poor teen had been exhausted. Xander and Lindsey had gone for some groceries and were in the kitchen working on lunch, which was supposed to be a surprise.

Finally, Angel and Cordelia descended the stairs, arms about their waists and glowing. Even without Lorne around they'd know they were glowing. Fred gasped and jumped up excitedly. Lorne groaned and pulled on a pair of shades.

"Kyerumption!"

Buffy and Spike looked confused, but Lorne just waved it off.

"About time you two."

Angel looked like he was going to blush and Cordy lowered her face behind her hair. She heard Connor scream 'Ma' and did blush, leaving Angel's side to go pick him up and hug him to her.

"Ohhh I missed you big guy!"

Connor giggled and then grabbed onto her hair then frowned.

"Is bad?"

Cordy winced and pulled her hair from his fist.

"Yeah I know, gonna have to dye it back now huh?"

Angel shrugged and came over, lifting a hand to twirl a lock around his finger.

"I don't know, kind of looks nice on you."

Buffy and Spike both groaned.

"Sorry mate, but you got whipped."

Buffy just smiled. She looked at Angel and when he raised a brow she shrugged. Lindsey came out of the kitchen and stopped at seeing Cordelia and Angel.

"Oh good you're up. Well lunch is ready. If everyone's ready?"

Willow and Tara looked at each other and stepped forward.

"Actually, um, we have something, to tell everyone."

Buffy grinned.

"Will, I think we all know you and Tara are back together."

Tara looked down and Willow's face fell. Suddenly everyone stiffened. Xander frowned.

"Will? What is it?"

Willow and Tara exchanged looks and Tara looked up.

"I, I've lost contact with m-my seer."

A few looked confused and Angel explained.

"Tara was sent by Doyle, my first seer. He, was in Vegas, helped me out, but then he was in pain and disappeared. Is everything okay?"

Willow squeezed Tara's hand and Tara smiled sadly.

"I, d-don't think so. See, before I'd get, en-energy from the Powers, and Doyle would, talk, talk to me. But he hasn't."

"And when Tara and Cordelia used their energy last night, well, Tara never recovered hers."

Buffy frowned.

"What does that mean?"

"I think my t-time is up."

Dawn shook her head and ran over to hug Tara.

"No! We just got you back!"

Tara and Willow smiled and Tara hugged Dawn back before pulling the younger woman from her and looking at her.

"I'm not supposed t-to be here Dawnie."

She brushed Dawn's hair from her face and smiled.

"I knew this was, j-just short term, and I'm okay. Really. I'll still be k-keeping an eye on you. On a-all of you. I'm, just really glad I got to help and, t-to say goodbye. Really say it."

Dawn nodded as if she understood but she didn't have to like it. She turned for Buffy who pulled her into a hug, and Spike stroked the girl's back to soothe her. Cordy's face fell.

"I'm so sorry Tara, I feel like, it's my fault."

Willow shook her head.

"Oh no don't! I mean, I'm sorry about everything but, at the same time. If you hadn't gotten, well lost, and sent to Spike, well, then they wouldn't have sent Tara and, we wouldn't have gotten to say goodbye. I'm okay, we're both okay. We want to thank you, for giving us a chance to see each other. In a good way."

She reached for Tara's hand and the two grinned at each other. Cordy nodded, but was trying not to cry. She couldn't imagine being brought back only to say goodbye again. Holding onto Connor, Angel came up behind her and put a hand on her arm.

"Thank you, Tara. I meant what I said, you're part of our family and, we'll be sorry to see you go."

Fred was sniffling but finally got up to come over and give her a hug. She tried to smile but couldn't and ended up going back to Wesley to sit and cry into his shoulder. Tara shook her head.

"Please, don't cry. I'm, okay really. I knew I was dead, always knew it. But I got to help, and I-I'm ready to go now. There's, just one more thing I can do before I go."

Willow nodded to her and she walked over to Buffy and Spike, with a smile she touched them both in the forehead and light glowed there. Spike swore and covered his head with his hand. Buffy winced and did the same. Cordy and Angel both moved towards them to see if they were okay but then Tara was there and did the same to them. They both winced and Cordy let out a yelp and grabbed her head. Connor glared at Tara and she smiled kissed his forehead and the glow there was smaller. By the time she turned Willow had picked up Francis sleeping in her arms. Tara kissed the baby too and she muttered in her sleep and fussed.

The four were left rubbing their foreheads and Tara turned to look at them.

"Sorry, kind of, the last of my energy. Be careful guys. It's coming."

She looked at Willow who nodded with tears already on her face, and Tara was gone. Willow held Francis and watched the others as they frowned and looked at each other, asking if they knew what it was, did anyone feel different? So much was going on in the questioning of Tara's last act, and soothing tears of those feeling the loss more keenly that they didn't notice the two leaving for the courtyard.

**AA**

Xander followed Lindsey out and found him around the other side of the fountain, face in his hands. Not knowing what to do he moved to sit next to him.

"So uh, you and Tara, were close?"

Lindsey swallowed back tears and raised his head to give a sad smile.

"I'm, not sure. I guess we got close first. We both came here about the same time and the group was already a family. We were, the outsiders."

Xander nodded, he knew that feeling. As close as he and Willow and Buffy were, there were things that after high school, had him feeling left out.

"I'm sorry."

Lindsey shook his head.

"No, no you should go see to your friend. Willow is the one that needs you."

Xander shrugged at that.

"Will knows I'm here for her if she needs me. She seemed pretty okay with it actually. Not like when Tara died. Besides, I kind of like it out here. All, gloomy gus and dead plants. Really, if you pictured Angel with a garden, this is what you would picture. Well, and maybe some of those monster man eating plants for decoration."

He shot Lindsey a sideways look and smile. Lindsey shook his head.

"You know you don't have to be the comic relief for me right?"

Xander sighed, and let the smile slip from his face.

"I know, I guess, I just don't always know how else to be useful."

Lindsey leaned forward and kissed him softly then smiled and took his hand.

"Just sitting here is good."

Xander licked at his bottom lip and nodded.

"Okay, I can do that."

He leaned to the side so their shoulders were touching and Lindsey sighed leaning his head to brush against Xander's.

"I think, things are going to get worse, before they get better."

"Story of my life."

Xander muttered and Lindsey gave his hand a squeeze.

**AA**

**A/N:** Right so just so you know, in my little world, it's no big to find two guys or two girls developing feelings so Lindsey and Xander were always going to be played in the background kind of subtle like. However, Lindsey was yelling at me that he felt he lost someone too with Tara's goodbye so I couldn't resist the little scene at the end. It's a quiet kind of grieving and maybe a small taste of Xander as he was growing. He may have always had those quips but he also became a pretty amazing man and that should be recognized. Also, less angsty danger type stuffs! A little breather really! Sad goodbyes, rediscovering friends and all that good stuff. Don't worry there's plenty more danger to await our fine heroes!**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon, _Angel, _and _Buffy_ the series.

**Chapter Seven**

Dinner had been a quiet affair with no more answers than before. Everyone felt fine, other than the overshadowing shadows of loss. As they headed to bed, Buffy mentioned heading out the next day. There were a few protests but she waved if off saying they'd discuss it in the morning. It had been quite a day and honestly, she still wasn't completely sure what was going on. Dawn begged off babysitting that night and Cordelia and Angel had no problem getting the kids to bed. Spike peeked in and even though it still made Angel nervous, Cordelia let him have time with Francis. Everyone was subdued, and after nursing for the last time that night, Cordelia was the last to slip into the hallway and to bed.

**AA**

Buffy was the first up this time and packed by the time others trickled down. Spike came down to the sound of Dawn arguing with Buffy over staying. He came down and gave a nod to Buffy.

"Shouldn' argue wit' your sister, niblet."

Dawn crossed her arms and oh so obviously pouted.

"You don't want us to leave yet do you Spike?"

Buffy's head snapped up then.

"Are, I mean, you aren't staying are you?"

Spike jolted. He honestly hadn't given it much thought. He didn't plan on coming to L.A. and staying, but he had thought he'd be returning with his seer. Would he be allowed to return without her? Would she be allowed to stay? His mouth dropped open, but Dawn was the first to speak.

"Duh! He's supposed to protect the baby and Cordy is his seer! Now, too, whatever! Either way isn't he supposed to stay where she goes? And I'm pretty sure she wants to stay with Angel."

Buffy and Spike shared a look of regret, worry. They had decided friends for now, but they both wanted to be close. They felt they had reached a milestone of sorts and didn't want to loose that.

"Who wants to stay with Angel?"

Cordy came downstairs with a kid on each hip. Buffy frowned.

"Okay, how do you do that?"

Cordy smiled and shrugged.

"Practice. This one is getting big though. I think he'll be walking more. Plus, upper body strength. Good for swords, axes, and kids. So what's going on?"

Dawn immediately saw a way to get someone on her side and rushed over.

"Buffy wants to leave! But we just got here, and Spike is staying and he wants us to stay for awhile too, but she's being all 'I am the slayer' bossy!"

Cordy shook her head and as Connor started wriggling and Francis fussing she tried jostling them back into position on her hip and calming them.

"Wait, what? I know you guys weren't planning on staying forever and Spike, are you staying? I mean, it's up to you but. . . "

"S'pssed t' watch the li'l niblet an' all. Wasn' sure if you were still my seer or what."

He admitted rubbing at the back of his neck. He kept flinching and Buffy was soon doing the same. Rubbing at her forehead. The kids kept fussing and Cordelia frowned.

"I don't know. I mean, they wouldn't try and stop me from staying now would they? The kids are just getting used to each other. Sort of."

She added on a mutter. Dawn went to take Francis to try and calm her down as Cordy turned to focus on Connor, setting him down to walk, but he just kept grabbing at her shirt and calling for her. Dawn looked confused when Buffy and Spike exchanged a look then ran for Cordy. Her head snapped back and eyes went white. Angel was already at the top of the stairs running down the stairs. The vision was quick, image after image overlapping and her body bowed from it all.

_Darkness, men in cloaks, their faces shown only in flashes. Knives, chanting. Blood used to open a round metal cover in the floor. Below it, the sounds of armies, of hissing, of weapons clashing. She could feel and smell heat and blood._

_A girl running. The sound of cathedral bells. She screamed and banged on doors, no one would open to her. She continued running. The cloaked men, a blade and screaming, the girl laying on the street dead._

Buffy jerked, head snapping back with a groan.

_A building exploded, Giles moved through the rubble trying to find survivors. He found only rubble and bodies. The cloaked men again, Giles whispered the name 'Bringers', and ran. A vampire grabbed him and two girls jumped the vampire, staking it. Giles took their arms and ran back to a building and barricaded the door._

Spike growled and his hand shot to his head.

_Children screaming. Connor was held still as the cloaked men chanted and a dark light took the boy over. A baby crying cut short. _

Angel whimpered and almost fell to his knees.

_An army of creatures. Like the Master but even more animalistic. Weapons, armies of them ready to surge forward. A necklace and a surge of light, it got brighter and brighter. The army started to fall back, turn to to ash. Screaming and in the center of the light, Cordelia held a necklace in her fist._

The vision went on for what felt like hours and as it did the others came out to see what Dawn was crying about. She couldn't get anyone's attention. Finally it was over and Cordelia fell forward to her hands and knees. The only one that saw it all, and more. She gasped catching her breath and wiped at her face, blood coming from her nose. Buffy blinked and looked around at the others.

"Did you, see a girl? Killed by some guys in cloaks?"

Spike shook his head.

"Giles. Someone's gone an' killed the watchers."

They all looked at Angel who strode over to pick up his son.

"The cloaked guys. They had the kids. They - "

He couldn't finish. Cordelia tried to clean up her face before sitting back and closing her eyes.

"We're all going to Sunnydale. Giles is on his way. The Bringers. The First Evil. They destroyed the Council and are killing potentials everywhere. Girls are, are being slaughtered. Francis."

Her voice broke and Angel let Wesley take Connor to help Cordelia to a sofa and let her cry and shake. Wesley was confused.

"The vision? She was able to share it? And I thought they weren't hurting anymore?"

Angel frowned and Buffy took Francis from Dawn and handed her to Spike before calming her sister down.

"We each only got, a part. But we felt it coming. So did the kids I think."

Fred had rushed to the bathroom and Lindsey and Xander followed to get instructions. They returned with a glass of water, pills and a washcloth.

"Here, Cordelia, you're, bleedin'."

Cordy took a shuddering breath and took the washcloth.

"Sorry, no I'm fine. They don't, hurt. Not like before Wes. It's just, I always feel them, the victims, and there were, a lot. They've already killed so many."

Xander frowned.

"So, something is after all the potential slayers and the kids?"

Angel frowned.

"What I saw was them doing some sort of spell on Connor but Francis. . . "

He closed his eyes and Spike frowned, holding the baby close.

"Well spit it out poof!"

"Spike!"

He glared at Buffy. He was supposed to protect her, and at first that hadn't meant anything to him, but it soon grew. She was his. Okay she was Angel's, but that meant that in that odd vampire family way, she was his as well. Cordelia sighed.

"They killed her. She's, she's a . . . "

"Danger?"

Fred tried to supply. Cordelia glanced up and Wesley understood.

"Potentials. They're killing potentials that means, Francis is possibly, a future slayer."

Angel frowned and Spike growled. Buffy blinked.

"Okay so, why is that upsetting?"

They all looked down but Cordelia laughed and looked at Buffy.

"You're talking about a child raised in _this_. Chances for normalcy are pretty much out the window. You know what it's like, let's be honest. How would you feel if Dawn were a potential slayer?"

Buffy opened her mouth then glanced to Dawn and closed it.

"Right."

Cordelia gave her a sad smile. It wasn't easy admitting that while you learned to live and deal with your life, you wouldn't wish it on those you loved. She nodded and stood up brushing a hand through her hair.

"Okay well, we need to pack. We have to head back to Sunnydale, Giles will be there in a day or so with potentials he's rescued and that's where they are coming from. Oh! We need to make two stops before we head out of town."

"Two?"

Angel stood up after her.

"Hair dye, I am _so_ not living with this. Not even when I'm a hundred!"

"And?"

Buffy tilted her head.

"Jail. We're rescuing potentials, that means _actual_ slayers are in danger too, and we'll need her."

Buffy pursed her lips not sure that sounded at all like a good idea. Fred seemed a little excited.

"We're goin' to Sunnydale? I get to see a Hellmouth!"

"Trust me, not as interesting as you think."

Xander smiled.

"We'll go in two groups then. The first will get ahead and make sure there's room. I can put a few up at my place. . . "

Buffy looked around.

"Still got th' mansion. Fit most o' them there."

"I've got, room at my apartment."

Xander volunteered.

Buffy nodded thinking.

"Right, so, since there's already a nursery there, Cordy, Angel and the kids at the Mansion. Fred and Wes can stay with me. Lorne and Lindsey. . . "

Cordy grinned.

"Lindsey with Xander and Lorne with us!"

She gave Xander a quick wink and he thought his face was going to catch fire. Was he just that bad at keeping secrets? He felt Lindsey's hand at his lower back where others wouldn't see and calmed down.

"Uh, sounds good to me. Who's hitting the prison?"

The all looked at each other until Wes nodded.

"I will. I'm sure I can convince her."

"Um, Will? Can you head out with the first group? I think, I should go with Wesley."

Willow nodded quickly.

"Sure! We'll have to pack but shouldn't take long. Dawnie, Xander, Lindsey, Fred, and um, Spike? First trip?"

It was settled and they all went to pack. Most realizing it would take awhile to get two kids ready to go as well and Cordy volunteered to call Lorne and let him know.

**AA**

They were quiet on the way to the jail. It wasn't until they actually got in, went through security and got their visitor badges that they finally spoke. It was easily agreed upon that Wesley should speak to her first. So Buffy stayed back, let him go and sit at the small cubicle and pick up a phone. Wesley was nervous, honestly they hadn't discussed what they would say exactly. He licked his lips and noticed the surprise in Faith's face when she saw it was him. Still she sat down and picked up the phone.

"Hey Wes. Wasn't expecting to see you here. Well, ever. You're lookin' good."

"Yes well, I'm afraid I'm here for a bit more than just a visit."

"Right, don't know if you've noticed but, I'm not exactly in a position to do more."

"Oh, well, yes of course. It's just that, there's a rather large problem and we could use all the help we can get."

"Where's Angel? Isn't the champion savior thing his gig? Sorry man, I can't help you."

"Faith, the First is rising, the Council has been destroyed."

She flinched, but only barely.

"Listen, I'm sorry. Really. The council, didn't exactly do me any favors but, I know they were like, your family and stuff. I just, don't see how I can be of any help."

He glanced behind him a moment and shook his head. Buffy frowned and came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. Wesley got up with a final small smile to Faith and let Buffy take a seat. Faith shifted in her seat.

"Hey B. Now you, I really didn't expect to see."

"Yeah, I know. How, how are you doing?"

"Oh the usual, staying out of fights, go for runs in the yard. You?"

"Oh, died again. But you know. . . "

Faith smirked.

"So guess you're going to tell me about the end of the world? Some reason you and Angel can't handle that shit?"

"Because it's personal. We need you, I need you, because it's personal."

"Okay, explain that?"

Buffy licked at her lip.

"The First has sent out these guys. Their killing potential slayers. Faith, they'll come for you."

"I can handle my own. If you're all worried about me. Don't."

Buffy sighed.

"Okay look. I doubt anyone's told you, because it came as one hell of a surprise to me, but Angel has a kid."

"Boy, Connor, yeah so?"

Off of Buffy's look she rolled her eyes.

"Only visitor I've ever had, he likes to chat."

"Right, and that's not weird. Yeah Connor, well thing is he has a daughter too."

"Wow, who knew vampires were so good at the baby making! Where'd this one come from?"

"Cordelia."

"Figures."

Buffy now looked angry and tossed her arms up.

"What did _everyone_ know he fell in love with her except me?"

"Chill B, he never said, but, you know, the way he talked, I kinda figured. Still trying to figure on how this is my business though."

Buffy rubbed at her forehead, a tap showed her there were only a few minutes left.

"Right, time to get down to it. The baby, Angel's _daughter_, is a potential slayer. She's one of us Faith, and she and girls everywhere are being lined up to be slaughtered. We don't know them, but their our family. Their just like us, the problem is, they don't know it. They are out there right now, with no clue what they could be, and these, _things _are killing them. Then they are coming for Angel's daughter."

Faith wasn't sure where it hit her. That it was Angel's daughter, or that she somehow had a family. Girls, like her, that had no idea of what was going on and their introduction to this world, was death. Something did though and she looked at Buffy.

"Step away from the glass."

**AA**

Willow drove straight to the mansion. Glancing to her watch the few times as they pulled up.

"Will, they'll be right behind us. They can't be that far behind."

She shot Xander a smile and nodded.

"I know, I'm just, nervous. Well, let's get this place set up for everyone then we'll be able to get some sleep tonight. I hope. You don't think everything is going to happen tonight do you?"

Spike shook his head.

"Got a bit o' time yet, pet. C'mon Niblet. You can help me get the nursery ready for the li'l ones."

Dawn followed Spike inside and Willow turned on Lindsey immediately.

"Hey Xander can you go make sure there's actual food inside? Lindsey can help me with luggage, right?"

Xander looked between them nervously but nodded and headed inside. Lindsey went to grab the suitcase Cordelia had gotten ready in time and sent ahead. As he turned Willow was staring at him.

"Is there, something wrong?"

"No, it's just. Xander's my best friend."

"I know that. He talks about you, well you and Buffy, a lot."

"Xander hasn't had a lot of luck in the dating department. Well none of us have really."

"Ah."

"So I'm just letting you know, if you hurt him, I know a spell that will turn you inside out."

She grinned and he blinked.

"Uh, okay then."

She nodded and grabbed the rest of the things to be dropped off and headed inside. Lindsey let out a slow breath.

"She just had to be a witch."

**AA**

Angel paced, he had the car loaded, barely, and there would still be enough room for the kids. Wesley had called and said they had to head straight out. So they too would meet them at the mansion. The problem was, Cordelia. She had insisted on coloring her hair before they left. Figuring they had time since the others had gone to prison anyway.

"Cordelia! Everyone is already there or on their way. We have to get going."

"I'm almost done! Beauty takes time!"

"You looked fine before!"

"Pssht! Says you!"

Angel sighed giving up and looked over at the kids rubbing at their eyes already tired.

"Your mommy takes a very long time getting ready."

Cordelia headed out running a hand through her once again brunette hair.

"But is worth it."

Angel turned then stopped. She hadn't just dyed it, she cut it. Not too short, just to her shoulders, and had dried and curled it. Huge waves brushing just over her collar.

"Wow."

Cordelia smiled and walked over to kiss him lightly.

"See, now that's the reaction I was looking for. Ready to head out?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon, _Angel, _and _Buffy_ the series.

**Chapter Eight**

Wesley drove up mere moments before Angel. A miracle in itself, except that the glare that Cordy was giving him and the look on Lorne's face said that he had definitely been speeding to do so. With small nods they all decided to head inside first. Faith seemed nervous and Cordy and Angel both tried to give her a smile of reassurance. They entered the mansion to find everyone sitting in the large living area on the couches. Cordy blinked.

"When did we get three couches?"

"Red's idea. Figure this be the bes' place for meetin's an' all."

Spike stared at Francis but didn't go check on her. Angel noticed and as much as he might not like it, he did owe Spike for keeping them safe. Even if he could have called them. He cleared his throat.

"Well, it's late, why don't we get everyone settled here and then we can let the others head off for some rest. Spike, can you, help Cordelia get the kids settled?"

Spike's head came up and everyone looked slightly confused. Cordy squeezed Angel's arm and smiled. Spike nodded then came over to help get the kids to the nursery.

"Oi! You and th' cheerleader's room is the master bedroom. Close t' the kids an' figured you two could use the room."

Angel understood it was another concession and smiled his thanks as he went to get the rest of their luggage.

"Lindsey, Xander care to help me?"

They rose to follow and Willow said something about dinner first and went to find the phone in the kitchen to call for take out, Dawn rushed after her making sure she ordered what she wanted too. Faith and Lorne were looking a little uncomfortable and Fred jumped up to offer them a tour and to show them their rooms. Buffy offered to let Faith stay with her but she declined. Wesley stood to give Buffy a friendly pat on the shoulder and said to give it time. The group was spread out, and getting things settled, but most were feeling a bit uncomfortable.

**AA**

Buffy watched Wesley go to help Fred and sighed, figuring maybe she and Faith needed a talk after all. Heading up the stairs she started looking for the dark slayer but wasn't seeing her. She walked into a room she figured someone was using and when she didn't see anyone she turned to leave. Stopping dead and staring at doorway where her mother stood. Her face was a mixture of hope and despair as she shook her head. Joyce just smiled sadly and shook her own head.

"I, I am so disappointed Buffy."

"Mom?"

"I mean, I leave you in charge of your sister and, look at this!"

She gestured around them, and tilted her head in mock sympathy.

"Mom I, it was hard. It is hard. But, she's safe. Dawnie is, she's fine."

"Fine?"

Joyce walked up to her and ducked her head to look at her.

"Buffy, all I've ever done is try to raise her with some sort of normalcy."

"She's normal."

Tears were starting to well up."

"Yes, she is. Except, you aren't, are you Buffy?"

"I tried mom, I did but. I can't, do it. I can't be like you. Working, and bills, and taking care of Dawnie, and . . . "

"Shhh, shhh, Buffy. It's okay."

She looked up at her mother with hope.

"You know you're a failure, and now, you can do something about it. You know she really was so much better off when you were gone."

Hope crushed, her face fell.

**AA**

Spike had gotten the kids diaper bags emptied and put away, even spent some time with Connor as Cordelia fed Francis one more time before putting her down for bed. She looked over at Spike and smiled.

"You know, better than anyone, he's going to be over protective of them."

Spike shrugged.

"Yeah, I get it cheerleader."

"Excuse me? It's seer to you, champ."

He looked up at her and was graced with one of her full blown smiles. He smiled himself and shook his head. Connor was asleep and so he picked him up and set him in the small bed they'd gotten set up for him in the corner. As soon as he turned back to Cordelia he froze. Standing behind her hands fluttering over her hair was Dru. She raised her face and smiled, blood still on her teeth.

"Such a pretty one. Want her you do, don't you my Spike?"

He shook his head. Eyes flickering to a somehow unaware Cordelia and child, back to Drusilla.

"Shhh, it's a secret."

She put a long finger to her lips and then giggled twirling around. Cordelia rose to go put the baby to bed and looked confused at Spike. He wanted her away from his sire. More he wanted his sire away from them. Drusilla swung behind Cordelia.

"Blood so sweet. We can have a tea! I'll play dollies with the li'l bodies an' you can dance with the seer!"

Spike growled and as Drusilla's eyes took in the baby he rushed forward knocking Cordelia back.

"Spike what are you doing?"

"She's 'ere! Drusilla! Can't you see her?"

**AA**

Lindsey and Xander were rearranging luggage and complaining about how much certain women felt was necessary when Lindsey noticed Xander was quiet.

"Xander?"

"Hmm? yeah, um, I think we've got it all, what do you think?"

Lindsey stopped in front of him so he would look at him.

"Listen, if you don't want me at your place, you can just say so."

"What?"

"Well, you've been acting a bit, odd, since we knew we were coming."

Xander rubbed at the back of his neck.

"And then there was the death threat from the witch."

Lindsey added and Xander winced.

"Sorry about that. I know you, didn't want anyone to know. . . "

"What, about us?"

Xander just looked up at him and Lindsey shook his head with a smile. He reached up and cupped the back of Xander's neck.

"Xander, Alex."

Lindsey waited until he had the man's attention.

"You said it was, your first time. I didn't want to assume."

"Yeah, with a guy. Sort of."

Lindsey looked at him confused and Xander shook it off.

"I just thought, you wanted to keep things casual so, I was trying to keep it quiet."

Lindsey stepped into him.

"Casual? I don't know if we have time for casual, Alex. And even if we did, I don't think of you as casual. So if you don't want us to hide, then, we don't hide. Okay?"

Xander wasn't sure why but Lindsey was the only one he was okay with calling him Alex. He let out a sigh of relief and grinned, hands going for Lindsey's hips.

"Sounds good to me."

Lindsey kissed him and then slipped an arm around his waist.

"Great, so how about we check on everyone so we can get going? I want to see your place."

**AA**

Faith had told Fred to go ahead and talk to Lorne and scoped out her room. Shoving her hands in her back pockets she nodded to herself.

"There's my little girl!"

She jerked and turned quickly. Seeing Mayor Wilkins standing there.

"No way."

"Now is that any way to say hello? Oh not that I'm surprised. Poor Faith. You've lost your way."

He shook his head sadly and Faith backed up a step.

"No, just found it actually."

The Mayor smiled.

"Oh, I'm sure that's what they want you to believe. That you could just fall in line. Be Buffy's little gopher and it will all be fine. Except that's stifling you. It's going to kill you Faith! You have so much promise! So much potential. All you have to do, is help us. And you'll make everyone forget that Buffy is _THE_ slayer."

**AA**

Wesley tried to find Fred and Lorne and frowned looking into a room.

"Percy!"

He froze and turned.

"Father?"

"Is this what I trained you for? You left behind the council to help a vampire!"

"It's, not like that. He's a champion for the powers, we, we help people."

"Your mother was right. You are worthless. Do you have any idea what strings I had to pull to get you into the council?"

"I had the highest marks! I did everything to prove myself to you!"

"And look where it got you!"

Wesley rubbed at his face, more confused than he should be. Old insecurities suddenly at the forefront.

"And don't think I don't know about your little girlfriend!"

His head snapped up.

"Don't you _dare_ speak of her!"

**AA**

Angel set down the last of his and Cordelia's suitcases, pulling out what he knew she'd want to sleep in in hopes of making it an early night. It had been such a long day and he could see how tired she was, especially after that vision. Even if she wouldn't admit it. Storing the suitcases to the side, he felt something ripple and turned to see her sitting on the foot of the bed. Stroking the nightgown.

"Silk. So not your style Angelus."

"Darla."

She smiled and stood again, walking around the room.

"So glad you remembered! I was sure you were trying desperately to scrub me from your mind. Like you scrubbed me from my son's life?"

"He's not even two, he doesn't remember you, but we don't lie about you."

She laughed and held the bed post, turning towards him.

"Oh but then you don't have to lie do you? Just, gloss over all that dark Angel, Angelus stuff and let me be the bad guy."

He shook his head.

"That's not true and you know it."

"Do I? And, what about her?"

His jaw ticked.

"Who?"

"Oh we are in a mood to play! That's good, because that's what I want. I want my boy to come out and play."

She walked over to him and whispered in his ear. Taking a step back he shook his head.

"Not going to happen Darla."

"You don't still think you're here to stop it do you?"

She saw the flinch on his face and smiled.

"You're here to join us."

He growled and his fists tightened. She moved behind him, hands over his back.

"Not Going. To. Happen."

"Oh, then they'll die."

She flounced away and he stared at her.

"Who?"

With an offhanded wave she sat on the bed and then laid to her side.

"Oh all of them probably, but I can promise you, the seer, and her child."

He lunged for her and she rolled away with a laugh.

"I won't let you touch them."

"Then come out and play."

She purred.

"No. I'm not evil. I won't be evil for you Darla."

She laughed and walked to the door, glanced behind her and then smiled at him.

"Is that what you think? That it's about good. About evil? It's not."

"Then what?"

Her eyes lit.

"It's about power."

**AA**

Xander and Lindsey walked back in just as Willow and Dawn came out of the kitchen. The four looked at each other and Dawn squealed seeing the two men holding onto each other so casually. Willow, Lindsey and Xander however were looking around, wondering where the others were. Lorne came in groaning and holding his head and Willow's eyes went wide.

"We have to find everyone. Now!"

Just like that they raced for the stairs. Willow yelled back for Dawn to stay with Lorne and they split up. Willow found Buffy who was sitting on the floor crying and put her arms around her. Lindsey and Xander found Faith who was shaking and trying desperately not to cry. Fred had just walked in on Wesley and in fear and shame he grabbed her, holding her close. As the group hobbled into the hall Willow still had an arm around Buffy. They were all trying desperately to keep things together when Angel ran out into the hall. He looked at everyone and his face hardened.

"You too?"

Buffy wiped at her face and nodded. Faith gave a jerk of her head. Wesley took a calming breath and looked at them all.

"I do believe, that we've had our first encounter with the First."

Angel frowned then looked at him, their eyes both widened and they ran.

Buffy swore under her breathe and headed after them. Faith frowned.

"What the hell?"

Willow gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

"Spike and Cordelia! They have the kids!"

**AA**

Angel and Buffy burst into the room and stared. Spike was in game face blood on his mouth and Cordy was whimpering. Her eyes fully black and glowing but her glow had dark edges that kept moving closer to her. Angel went to grab her and Buffy stopped him with a hand on her arm.

"Spike? Spike, what's going on?"

Spike growled, crouched down he whipped around towards them, more animal than man and determined no one come near Cordelia. Angel growled back and took a step, but Buffy moved in front of him again. She put a hand up to reach for Spike's face and stepped slowly closer.

"Spike, it's me. It's okay. It's Buffy."

The others finally caught up and Willow went after Buffy but Wesley grabbed her.

"Don't, she may be able to get through to him."

Spike stared, his eyes a bright yellow and Cordy made a wrenching sound, her body jerked. Buffy saw it and felt Angel stiffen behind her but didn't keep her eyes off of Spike.

"Spike. The First was here. It's trying to get to you. It tried to get to us, but you're stronger than that."

He snarled but it was weak and she smiled, her hand almost touching his face, he flinched then froze to let her.

"Spike, you aren't a monster. You know that. Cordelia knows that. Francis, she needs you. She knows that. I know that. I know what I said but, you aren't a monster, you're a champion."

His face smoothed out and his eyes closed slowly to open on blue hazy eyes again. He nearly fell over and Buffy moved letting him fall into her lap. Angel jumped for Cordelia and reached for her only to be thrown back. Spike groaned and tried to get up. Angel was out cold and Faith ran over to check him out. Spike shook his head.

"It's got 'er. It was here, was jus' taunting me. She didn' see it 'till I said sommat. Then, suddenly she glowed, just her eyes and she saw it. Saw Drusilla."

Angel was slowly coming around and sat up. He looked at Spike and frowned.

"What happened to her?"

Spike looked down.

"Tried takin' her over. It, jus' stepped inside her, then this. I tried grabbin' her but. . . "

Angel nodded.

"Yeah I felt it."

"You got thrown, I 'eld on. Think it scrambled me brains."

Fred walked slowly into the room then screeched. Wesley followed and froze.

"Good lord."

Angel and Spike both jumped up followed by Faith and Buffy. They stared around the room realized quickly what was missing and both went into game face. Just before they could do anything they heard it. An odd echoing voice. Male and female. Cordelia's and something else as she laughed.

"Did you think we'd lose? You are so easily distracted. You are many, and separate. We are many, and one. You had your chances to join us, now you will all die. Painfully, slowly, and for those that are already dead, you will watch."

Angel grabbed for Cordelia again and he hissed but held on. Spike knew how that felt so tried to make it easier by grabbing her arms as well. Angel shook her.

"Where are my children?"

Angel felt his demon rise and his hands tightened, his head bowed. Faith and Buffy looked at each other than grabbed Cordelia's hands. Both felt it and their bodies stiffened. Buffy took big gulping breathes.

"Cordelia! You're in there, so fight! The kids need you!"

Her breathe left her, and it was like breathing in the snow, soft plumes escaping her lips and her body slid into the hands holding her. Everyone stood back to watch the dark smoke escape and let it. Wesley moved to look over Cordelia and shook his head. Unseeing white eyes stared at nothing and she didn't move. He looked at Lindsey who helped him pick her up. Angel and Spike stumbling back. By the time they gathered themselves Lorne was standing in the doorway, looking like he had a hangover. Greener than usual, a drink in hand he leaned heavily on one arm and raised his head.

"The Princess, has left, the building."

**AA**

**A/N:** Yes, I am leaving it there. The next part is longer so will have it's own chapter if not two. I know I know, horrible of me. Think of it this way, if it was a season cliffhanger you'd be stuck with waiting months! I'm updating _much_ more often than that!**  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon, _Angel, _and _Buffy_ the series.

**A/N:** So I am glad this is going so well! I've been just getting the plot together and letting the characters take me where they want to go! So for specifics:

Skittles: Lindsey I love, and I was hoping to just fold him into the world and the group with this story. He and Xander, I'm not sure why, just worked for me. So there they went! Glad I'm not the only one that thinks it makes sense here!

Jeremy: I hope I'm not ruining things but no, that person is not evil. I can't do it! I can't make them evil! Heck I made Buffy nice and she's my least fave character!

Sheshe21: Willow, is just awesome. I should probably do a story with her as the main person some time soon! The sharing vision thing, was planned. I don't want to mary sue it up but I thought it interesting how much mirroring there is in those four characters. Like in so many ways they are different sides of the same crystal! Not to mention how often they end up needing each other! As for Francis, I cried when it came out she was a potential! Silly huh?

And now onto the story!

**Chapter Nine**

Lorne followed Wesley and Lindsey into the other room with Cordelia and grabbed Willow to go with him. Fred was torn but after a nod from Angel she hurried after them. Xander and Dawn were left to help the slayers and vampires up and back into the living room. While none of them were too badly hurt, all four felt incredibly worn out. The two girls were slumped on one couch with Dawn hovering over her sister, while Xander went to get some water for them. Faith looked around.

"So that was the First. Fun."

Her voice was almost raspy, devoid of emotion because she was too tired and the sarcasm barely evident. Angel closed his eyes, a bit longer than he thought and gave a short nod.

"Not my first time."

"Me neither, pet."

Buffy frowned.

"So it likes vampires, why does that seem a bad sign."

The others came back now, all except Wesley and Fred who stayed behind to keep an eye on Cordy, Lindsey went to the kitchen to help Xander and Lorne flopped down on the couch between the two vampires. Dawn sat on the arm next to Buffy while Willow took to the third couch. Lorne sighed and let his head drop back.

"It's a soul thing, cupcake. Think it was trying to get to our two champions here when they were weak."

Spike and Angel both tried for a nod but weren't able to get far. Faith forced herself to standing and stretched. A little off balance she took the water from Xander as he passed and sat back down.

"Okay so what's the deal? Was that just for fun or seriously is it after Cordelia?"

Lorne gave puppy eyes to Lindsey who, after handing Buffy the other glass of water, rolled his eyes and took Lorne's empty glass to make him another drink.

"I think it's more to do with the kids. We didn't all get a visit, just all of you guys upstairs it seems. I'm thinking however it pulled that disappearing act, it wasn't through the front door because we were all fine down here."

Lindsey glanced to Dawn and Xander for confirmation that they hadn't gotten a visit themselves. Lorne gave him an appreciative smile and took the drink.

"Oh that was a definite attack. I didn't get a visit first hand but just getting the backlash from all your little adventures was enough for me thank you very much. Which means, I got a nice little glimpse into everyone's head."

There were a few looks exchanged and as Xander sat next to Willow, Lindsey moved to stand behind him, thinking someone should remain standing and ready. Wesley and Fred entered the room but stood in the doorway watching. Fred moved under Wesley's arm and listened. They kept up their position to be able to hear if anything happened upstairs and be in on the discussion. Lorne shook his head groaned then sighed and tried again.

"No worries kiddies, we aren't going into everyone's deep dark demons tonight."

"Then what?"

Angel asked slowly sitting up more, he needed to get his feet under him, he needed to find his children. Lorne glanced at him, then at Spike. Spike frowned.

"Go ahead, lemon-pie."

All eyes went to Spike and he shrugged a shoulder, careful not to look at Buffy or Angel.

"Can hear the niblet."

Angel's head whipped around and he hid the dizzy feeling to glare at him.

"Come again?"

Spike sighed and looked at him.

"Told ya, th' cheerleader got an upgrade from that demon Skip yeah?"

Angel narrowed his eyes and it was the only sign to go on. Spike looked at Lorne, both a glare and an entreaty to help explain. Lorne nodded and leaned forward.

"All right, listen up my little pumpkin pies. Our Princess made her own choice, Angelcakes here is her champion, so that little mind to mind thing is between them. But. . . the powers set Spike here as the protector of the little one so he's going to be able to find her when he needs to. Find out when she needs him, all of that. Until she's needed."

Buffy frowned, a quick glance to Spike before looking to Lorne.

"Needed for what?"

Lorne licked his lips and looked at Angel nervously.

"Well crumbcake, it's going to be her job to restore the slayer line."

Faith blinked.

"So, we're going to all die, is what your saying. Slayers are pretty much done for until she's old enough to bring it back?"

She was incredibly calm. She'd known, slayers didn't live long, so she thought she'd die. It was actually a relief to know when. Lorne gave her a smile.

"Now I didn't say that. . . "

"Do **not** call me a pastry."

Lorne held up his hands and sat back again. Faith gave him a smirk and a wink before relaxing a bit, rolling her shoulders as she felt slowly better. It was Lindsey that brought them back on track.

"Okay, so we can tell the kids are safe, because Spike can hear the baby and find her. Which makes the search party easier. That doesn't explain what happened in that room."

Lorne sighed and looked at Angel. Angel's head dropped and he looked down, a definite brood coming on. Willow licked at her lips and slowly raised her hand.

"I, think I know what happened."

Lorne leaned back, nursed his drink and frowned as it was empty. With a roll of her eyes but a small smile Faith got up to grab his glass and get him a refill. Xander gave Willow a smile to continue and she looked around.

"Um, well, when Lorne asked me to come in it was, to put a spell on her. To, protect her. There's, no one in her body right now. But when I was doing the spell I could kind of feel it. There was, a battle. I think, it was fighting to take over, but not just, push her out of the body."

"Then what Will?"

Xander reached for her hand sensing she was getting upset. Willow took a breath.

"It's hard to explain since it was kind of, just what I felt. But um, if you walked into a room and found scorch marks, that's kind of what it was."

Buffy frowned and looked around, Angel was still glaring at the floor, but Spike was interested and he glanced to Buffy to show he was also worried.

"You sayin' it was tryin' t' burn her out pet?"

"More, trying to burn away her soul. It's, a more permanent kind of killing. I think, she lured it away, that's why she ran. Nothing can get to her body _now_, but I don't know where she is."

"She's with the children."

Even Willow looked surprised and stared at Angel. He didn't bother raising his head.

"She, told me. When I shook her, shook that thing inside of her. She told me to find Giles and the slayers. She said she wouldn't leave the kids. Then, she was gone."

Fred turned her face into Wesley's chest and he stroked her back to soothe her. Wesley glanced to Buffy and Faith then sighed.

"Right, then we need to first of all get some rest. I know many of us are worn out and for those of you that had physical contact with the First, it seems to have drained your energy. We should meet back here tomorrow."

Angel's head snapped up then.

"We're going out tonight. I'm not leaving them out there."

Lindsey stepped around the couch.

"None of us want to leave the kids out there, Angel. The problem is we have no idea where they are right now, and even if we did the major fighters of our group are incapacitated. Spike, you can hear the children, do we know if they're safe right now."

Spike licked at his lower lip, and didn't bother acknowledging Angel's glare.

"Can only hear the li'l niblet, yeah? She's calm though. Think the cheerleader might 'ave sommat to do wit' it."

Lindsey nodded and Wesley frowned.

"Angel, you could hear Cordelia, can you hear her now?"

Angel shook his head, but Spike looked at him.

"Gotta try it, poof. You her champion, should be able to talk t' her if ya need to. Kinda wears ya out, but can do it if you need to."

Angel stared at him then at Lorne.

"He's right champ. Might have to focus, hard to do when you're staring daggers at as all, but you're our best bet for making sure everyone is safe."

He sighed and closed his eyes. He had to concentrate. On her, on Cordelia. Not on the empty shell of her stuck in the room. AN empty shell that he had no idea would survive long without her, the fear that she wasn't going to ever wake up again. He pushed those thoughts away and tried again. Cordelia, with their children, keeping them safe, back and remembering now.

_"Cordelia?"_

_"Angel? Are you all right? Is everyone okay?"_

He almost smiled to himself. She was nearly killed by this thing and forced from her own body yet she wanted to know if they were all right. If she was there he'd probably shake her.

_"Here? Everyone is fine. Tired. The kids. . ."_

_"They're safe. Whatever they want Connor for, they are waiting. They keep saying it's not time and if anyone gets too close I stop them. It, takes a lot of energy though. Remind me to thank Dennis again when we get home."_

_"We'll find you, find you all and. . . "_

_"Not now you won't. You aren't up for it Angel, I can feel it. Giles is on his way and you guys have to protect the girls. The slayers."_

_"Cordelia-"_

_"Angel, believe me, if the kids are in trouble you'll know. I'll wake you up if I have to, but right now, this is as safe as we are going to get. Tell Wes to make you get something to eat, all of you, and sleep. Please."_

He swallowed hard and opened his eyes. "They're safe. As safe as they can be. She says they aren't doing anything with the kids. She sounded, distant."

Spike's jaw ticked.

"We goin' out t'night then yeah?"

He was worried about the kids and if he was honest, Cordelia as well. Angel looked at him then the others. Faith gave a nod.

"Up to you, I'm up for kicking some ass if that's the plan."

Angel gave her a smile. She wasn't, he could see she wasn't strong on her feet, he looked around and everyone was exhausted. Beaten down. His eyes landed on Wesley and Wesley smiled.

"Even without a body she's quite bossy isn't she?"

Angel smirked.

"She's consistent I'll give her that. No, Faith. Not tonight. We aren't up for it, if we try we could get people killed. Whether we like it or not, and believe me I don't like it, Cordelia was right. Right now, we all need food and rest. We meet tomorrow. Find Giles, find the slayers."

Faith raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, food, nap, rescue some potentials and the watcher, then?"

He smiled and unpleasant smile, Spike mirrored it almost immediately. They both looked at Buffy and she nodded.

"Then we go kill us some cloaked baddies."

**AA**

Cordelia felt, different. Talking with Angel had taken too much energy and she wasn't sure she had it to spare. The battle with the First had been, unexpected. She'd heard Spike, heard his fear at seeing Drusilla around and without trying to she searched for her. It took a different kind of sight but as soon as she did, it wasn't Drusilla she'd seen. Oh there had been the outline of her, but inside, it was darkness. Void. Not just the dark that you got with lights out, but a living thing, it scared the hell out of her. This void that felt like it was trying to suck her in. Then just as suddenly it was moving towards her, into her. She felt the cold, an ice pick cold that penetrated her bones and sucked her breath, her heat from her. It burned it was so cold and it burned at the edges of her mind. It was trying to burn through her, consume her. She'd fought it, but it was so cold.

It only lessened when the others had taken a hold of her. She tried then to push through but she didn't have control anymore. She'd panicked, she was going to die. Not ascend, not move on, she was going to be burned away by the void. When she heard Buffy scream at her it was the last thing to get through. Her children. Her family. She'd just gotten them back, she wouldn't lose them now. Staying would have killed her. It was going to win, straight on like that, nothing could stand against the First. So she fled. Ripped herself from her body and ran. It had followed, left her body just after her, and while she was afraid her body would then die and she'd be stuck as some sort of weakened wandering spirit, she felt the kids' fear, and could only follow.

Now they were sleeping. A room set up for them, in angered her that the First had been so sure of itself that it had prepared for _her_ children to live there. She could sing to them, calm them. She found if she tried hard enough she could make the air thick enough to stop the Bringers from getting through and to the kids. What she couldn't do anymore, was feel that connection to her body. She hadn't told Angel, she didn't need him worrying about her when so much more was happening. She didn't know about the spell, had no clues on it. She just felt, weaker, because of it.

She moved between the sleeping forms of her children and rested with them. She could still hear the Bringers, learned what they were, and knew that rescuing them, was not the priority right now. Giles was on his way, and the First knew it. It wanted all slayers dead. All potentials. It wanted the line eradicated, in any way possible.

Her ears perked up. Well, if she had ears, and she moved a bit farther away to hear. It was chanting and she rolled her eyes, but, not really. Being body less was confusing. It was always chanting. Not that she understood it all, but she'd listen. Perhaps she'd learn something to help, because they'd need all the help they could get.

**AA**

It looked like Buffy, it dressed like Buffy, but it's smile betrayed it. Arms crossed it watched from a distance.

"She's here you know. The seer."

Out of the darkness behind her a priest stepped forward.

"This seer you keep telling me about? Would love to meet her."

The Buffy shaped version of the First turned her head towards him.

"Hoping to save her soul? She's in love with and mated with a vampire."

The priest smiled back and shook his head.

"I don't believe in lost causes, you know that."

"Yes I do. Anyway, she's not physically here. She thinks we don't know, but she's here. Out of her body and by the feel of it, almost out of time."

"Pity. Cleansing her soul, would be a real challenge. I do like challenges."

"I know you do Caleb. Not to worry, there's one left from the council. He's bringing more girls here. He's sent out word, they'll all come here."

"Like lambs to a slaughter. These slayers, they don't even realize how much evil they've allowed into their souls."

The first smirked.

"Not yet they don't. Let's hope they're slow learners."

"There's always hope."


End file.
